What a wretched luck
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Me separé de él suave, para ver sus ojos grandes y brillosos, estaba pasmado y se veía adorable. Sonreí triunfante, y alzando mi mentón, le dije: “Que te quede claro sasuke, yo, una niña… no soy.”
1. Prefacio

**N/A:** Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenecen a mi al igual que la historia que le pertenece ha hebringsmeback quien me permitio adaptar su ficc a un sasusaku

**Prefacio.**

Blanco y Negro. Negro y blanco. Nunca tonos medios. Nunca había más alternativas. Nunca nada con lo que pudiese dejar a todo mundo feliz y contento. Nunca una tercera salida.

Hablar o callar. Mis únicas dos opciones, mis únicas dos difíciles opciones, más, solo una elección. ¿Y que pasaría si, decidía lo equivocado? ¿Qué pasaría si después de todo, las cosas no salían como lo _esperábamos_? ¿Y que sucedería si fingía algo que no era cierto? ¿_Me perdonaría_?

Abrí mis ojos, aún anegados en llanto, encontrándome con dos pares de ojos mirándome expectantes y otro par con aflicción; la hora de _la verdad_, había llegado.

**Hurra! Jeje aquí de nuevo perdonenme por no ponerme al corriente con las demas historia s que tengo pero tengo problemas personales muy fuertes enserio y pues no he tenido cabeza para nada y creanme que me siento fatal por dejarlas en la intriga por que yo se que estan desesperadas por saber que pasara y pues yo tambien lo estaria jeje bueno cambiando de tema en estos dias me voy a poner al corriente con los demas fics que tengo estancados pero tendre que ser sinceras con el ficc de mentiras piadosas ese pues la autora se atarso y pues no púedo actualizar hasta que ella lo haga y me gustaria que me enseñaran sobre mis errores y me digan si estoy mejorando o no jeje ok bye y cuídense las quiero un buen **

**=) **


	2. capitulo 1

**Disclaimer**: Lo personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a masashi kishimoto sempai si fueran mios desde cuando hubiera puesto a sasuke con Sakura para aser cosas sucias jajaja tampoco el ficc me pertenece le pertenece a **hebringsmeback **quien me permitio adaptar su ficc a un sasusaku kiaaa que bueno jejeje…

Notas: gomen se que quieren matarme pero si lo hacen dejare de subir ficc jeje no es cierto disculpenme en serio es que he estado muy acupada y he tenido muchos problemas y pues no he tenido cabeza para nada jeje disculpenme enserio bueno dejando de lado esto los dejo para que le sigan con el ficc….

**What a wretched luck**

_Sakura _

"¡Mamá…! ¿Papá?"

Nada. Llamé un par de veces mas siendo mi respuesta siempre la misma: Nada.

Me encogí de hombros y arrastré por el suelo mi vieja mochila hasta el segundo piso; _me preguntó donde estarán mis padres_.

Lancé un suspiro al aire cuando me desplomé sobre el suave cobertor de mi cómoda cama. Estaba exhausta. El instituto me tenía exhausta. Había pasado la semana entera estudiando para un examen tras otro y hoy, había rendido el último, ¡bendito san viernes! Finalmente me hallaría libre, claro, lo que no sería por mucho, en dos semanas mas tendría que realizar un trabajo que se hace todos los años en conjunto con las alumnas de último año.

Las odiosas alumnas de último año, como las detestaba, creían que eran superiores a nosotros que, apenas teníamos un año menos que ellas. Pero, eso no importaba, no ahora que moría de hambre.

Descendí, descalza, hasta el primer piso de mi hogar y arrastré mis pies cansada hacia la cocina para buscar algo de comer. Sonreí al observar una hoja pegada en la puerta del microondas, obra de nada mas ni nada menos que mi madre, Tsunade.

Arrojé al tacho de la basura el papel después de darle una rápida lectura; ellos estarían fuera de casa hasta tarde ya que habían ido a cenar para 'arreglar un poco las cosas'. No es que se llevasen mal pero, estaban pasando por el inevitable período que todos los matrimonios pasan alguna vez, donde 'las cosas' no andan del todo bien, tan solo por la espantosa rutina o simplemente falta de comunicación. Como sea, eso no me preocupaba; sabía que mis padres llegarían a un común acuerdo, quizás una segunda luna de miel no les haría mal para reavivar el fuego dentro de ambos.

El hecho ahora es que estaría sola hasta, Dios sabe que hora y tenía que buscar algo divertido que hacer sino quería morir de aburrimiento; eso no era nada lindo, esperaba morir de algo mas trágico no de… aburrida.

Sacudí mi cabeza reprochándome cada estupidez que pasaba por ella, últimamente había estado desvariando demasiado, _'es el instituto'_ –pensé- y sonreí instintivamente. Ese habría sido el comentario de sam si hubiese estado aquí ahora mismo.

El agudo timbre del microondas me sacó de mis pensamientos indicándome que mi comida, ya estaba lista. Saqué con prisa el filete con papas duquesas que mi madre había dejado preparado para mí y tomé la ensalada que estaba en un pocillo, sobre la barra americana que se situaba en el medio de la cocina.

Encendí la televisión mientras me sentaba en mi taburete favorito para comenzar a comer. Eché un rápido vistazo a la programación, encontrando absolutamente nada que llamase mi atención. Era la maldita hora en que los malditos canales de televisión ponían una maldita programación que nadie quería ver. De modo que escogí un canal al azar, tan solo para tener algún ruido haciéndome 'compañía' mientras degustaba mi cena.

El ruido del teléfono resonando por toda la casa me hizo dar un respingo en mi asiento. Me levanté del taburete con prisa provocando que uno de mis pies se enredara en el asiento y mi frágil pie se torciera; quién sea que esté llamando era el culpable de esa nueva torcedura y se lo haría saber.

Agarré el teléfono que estaba colgado al lado del congelador aún sobando mi accidentado pie.

"¡Ouch!". Me quejé, permitiendo que la persona, detrás del otro teléfono, oyera mi quejar.

"¿Hola? Sakura, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó preocupada una voz un poco mas aguda que la mía, no había duda de quién se trataba.

"¡Tu tienes la culpa!" Chillé apuntando con mi dedo algún lugar de la nada como si estuviese hablando frente a frente con la chica.

"¿Yo? No entiendo de qué hablas, Sakura. ¿Podrías solo… explicar qué te pasa?"

"Mi pie, se torció ¡y es todo tu culpa, debes saberlo!". Oí su risa a través de la línea. "¡Hey! No me parece divertido, aún duele."

"Lo siento" Rió una vez mas. "Pero… yo no tengo la culpa de tu torpeza, Sakura. Eso recrimínalo a tus padres" Volvió a reír. Bufé. "Bueno, no te molestes. No te llamaba para discutir sino para invitarte."

"¿Invitarme? ¿Donde? Y no estoy discutiendo es solo-"

"No importa. Y sobre mi invitación… verás. ¿Recuerdas la exposición que comenzó ayer cerca de Akatsuki?" Traté de hacer memoria entre todas las cosas sucedidas el día anterior hasta que lo tuve.

"Umm, si"

"Bueno, ya que hoy es viernes, ¿Qué te parece si vamos? Sé cuanto amas la fotografía y según lo que dice la gente por ahí, el fotógrafo que expone hoy es muy renombrado y es muy apuesto y-"

"Está bien pero, no puedo creer que te importe si el fotógrafo es lindo o no" La interrumpí riendo. Sabía que la fotografía no era la pasión de Sam sino la danza pero hacía su esfuerzo para acompañarme cada vez que había una exposición en la ciudad y es bueno decir que, eran muchas veces.

"Oh, no me ofendas"

"No te ofendo, además es broma. ¿Vienes tu o nos vemos allá?"

"¿Te parece si nos vemos allá? Acabo de llegar a casa de danza y debo darme una ducha"

"De acuerdo. Haré lo mismo. Nos vemos dentro de media hora."

"Ok, te quiero tonta Sakura"

"Adiós… ¡y no soy tonta!"

"Si, ¡como digas! Adiós."

Reí después de colgar el teléfono. Sam era incorregible y creo que yo también, por lo mismo creo que nuestra amistad aún se mantiene desde… toda la vida. No recuerdo un día de mi vida no haberlo compartido con ella, ya sea por teléfono, _MSN_ o en persona. Sam era la hermana que nunca tuve, aún cuando físicamente no seamos para nada parecidas. A decir verdad, desde ese punto, éramos polos opuestos. Sam, de descendencia latina, poseía un tono de piel mucho más cálido que el mío que rayaba en lo albino, hecho heredado de mi madre. Pero más allá de cualquier diferencia, Sam y yo éramos las mejores amigas.

Cuando hube acabo con la cena, dejé rápidamente los trastos sucios en el lavavajillas y subí dando pequeños saltitos hasta el segundo piso para quitarme el molesto y horrendo uniforme de mi instituto, el renombrado _Konoha High School _un colegio diseñado completamente para ¡chicas!

Si, yo asistía a un colegio privado para chicas y no era un gran orgullo. Con Sam siempre bromeábamos con el hecho de que algún día nos escaparíamos al Konoha para chicos, disfrazadas como niños, solo en búsqueda de aventura. Claro, ¡aventura mis pantalones! No quiero imaginar lo que sería ser atrapada en plena 'aventura' por la rectora del instituto; de solo pensarlo se me ponen los pelos de punta. Así que de momento, tendría que soportar todo, y al decir todo, claramente la delicada falda con plises color azul marino, la camiseta blanca con la insignia del instituto plantada en mi corazón y el sweater horrendo que llevaba puesto, estaban incluidos como un solo paquete.

Me quité el uniforme a tirones quedando solo en ropa interior. Me dirigí a mi baño privado y dejé correr el agua caliente y un poco de agua fría para alcanzar mi temperatura preferida mientras encendía mi equipo de radio y ponía alguna melodía para relajarme durante mi ducha.

Después de unos veinte minutos ya estaba envuelta en mi blanca bata, y con mi cabello rosa pueden creerlo como chicle a medio secar, lista para escoger mi ropa. Como ya era tarde, opté simplemente por tomar lo primero que vi al abrir el armario; unos jeans un poco desteñidos, una remera gris con la imagen de algún artista de los 80', una camisa roja a cuadrillé en tonos azules y blancos y por último mis Converse rojas.

Me vestí rápidamente y luego de haberme mirado dos veces en el espejo, dejé caer las débiles ondas de mi cabello libremente por mi espalda sin siquiera peinarlo, tan solo acomodándolo un poco. La verdad es que nunca me gusto demasiada producción al momento de arreglarme para salir; ya sea en mi cabello o en mi maquillaje, opto por lo sencillo y natural, después de todo, ya no había opción de arreglar lo que estaba inevitablemente desarreglado. Cepillé mis dientes con cuidado y di una rápida mirada al reloj despertador que estaba en mi mesita de la luz, junto a mi cama, para comprobar mi retraso. De modo que colgué mi bolso favorito para salir con el tirante cruzando por mi pecho y mientras bajaba las escaleras até un pañuelo en uno de los costados; las tardes de otoño en Seattle podían ser realmente frías si se lo proponían. Tomé un papel y dejé una nota a mis padres por si regresaban temprano, avisando mi salida y luego de comprobar que llevaba lo necesario y de que todo estaba en orden en casa, salí en dirección a la bahía del canal Puget.

Siempre había disfrutado de la soledad, me gustaba. La soledad y la música; por suerte había dejado cargando mi ipod cuando llegue a casa.

La canción de Enation, _eyes of grace_ resonaba en mis oídos. Era agradable oírla mientras que el suave viento frío meneaba mis cabellos.

No era una amante del frío o del caminar, ya que soy un poquito patosa. Pero en ocasiones disfrutaba de ambos cuando quería pensar. El camino hacia el lugar de la exposición no se me hizo tan largo, a pesar de haber ido con paso lento por mi pequeña torcedura.

Estaba cerca de lugar donde seria la exposición, miraba a todos lados esperando encontrarme con Sam, pero nada. Quizás se retraso un poco con su baño –pensé-. Mientras más me acercaba más gente veía. Y nada aun de Sam. Me sentía en parte un poco disgustada. Porque quería compartir mí tarde con ella. Decidí esperarla en la entrada, así nos encontraríamos fácilmente.

Pasaron quince minutos aproximadamente. Y aun nada de la señorita Sam. Yo podía ser una persona bastante paciente, pero cuando se trataba de la fotografía era peor que un niño al cual le negaban algo.

Cansada de esperar e impacientándome comencé a hurgar en mi bolso en busca de mi celular. Cuando lo encontré lo saque y comencé a buscar en mi lista de contactos, no es que fuera larga solo que me gustaba repasarla, lo sé, algo tonto dado en la situación en la que me encontraba. Justo cuando di con su número, mi celular comenzó a vibrar; un mensaje de Sam _¡Oh no!_ sabía lo que esto significaba; tener que pasear sola. Bien, podía hacerlo. Pero antes leería el mensaje.

Y como no, lo sabía, mi sentido nunca falla. Sam no podría asistir ya que su abuela había llegado a su casa. Como sea, no me iba a amargar. No, porque sabia como ella adoraba a su abuelita. Y en varias ocasiones ya me había acompañado y al igual que yo le había fallado en otras.

Entré y me detuve en la primera fotografía que vi. Me gustaba observarlas por un tiempo. Preguntándome lo que llevo al fotógrafo a hacer esa toma, o los tonos de esta, el lugar o lo que quería transmitir.

Solo pude emitir un _¡vaya!_ cuando termine de ver todo, pero un 'vaya' era un término que quedaba corto. Las fotos eran maravillosas, fantásticas. El que las tomó, sabía capturar los momentos, o el hacer de un momento un algo especial. Tenía un _don_.

Mire mi reloj y ya eran cerca de las siete. Pronto seria la hora del atardecer y desde aquí lo podía apreciar muy bien. Ya que la vista que daba era hermosa. En varios momentos de mi vida, había venido a este lugar para contemplarlo. Ya sea acompañada de mis queridos padres o mi mejor amiga sam.

"Lindo, ¿No?" una voz aterciopelada me había dado un susto, y manejada por mis instintos decidí echarme a correr. Lo haría, no era una de las personas mas valientes y no iba a quedarme allí parada esperando el peligro. Entonces me di vuelta dispuesta a correr pero un duro pecho fue la muralla que me hizo detenerme y con el impulso, hacerme tambalear. Estaba segura que caería hacia atrás, pero unas varoniles manos me sujetaron.

**Kiaaaaa no es bello si que lo es si este es el primer capitulo que les traigo y no voy a actualizar hasta que tenga 10 reviews si por qu quiero saber su opinión acerca de cómo me quedan jeje solo tiene unos pequeños cambios jeje pero no muchos pero de no ser por el permiso que me otorgo la autora esto no seria posible…..jejee bueno me voy bye sayo y les prometo que voy a seguir con las demas historias….**


	3. capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia le pertenece a hebringsmeback quien me permitio adaptar su ficc a un sasusaku al igual que naruto naruto le pertenece a masashi kishimoto sempai.

**N/A**: ¡Wow! la única palabra que se me viene a la mente cuando veo los diez reviews es... ¡¡gracias!! De verdad, estoy muy contenta.. No es que sea conformista (de hecho, creo que es uno de mis defectos el no serlo, tiendo siempre a ponerme metas muy altas, soy bastante exigente conmigo misma, por lo tanto, conformista no es una palabra que me caracterice) pero tampoco soy una gran escritora y además ¡estamos recién comenzando! quiero ser optimista y no ir lloriqueando por pocos revies :) haha. Bueno, me fui de tema. Mis sinceras disculpas por la demora en actualizar otro capítulo pero, pienso que será así siempre, no mas de dos capítulos por semana. Mi amiga me dijo que yo tomara esa desición pero, a decir verdad soy bastante cabezota en eso, no quería tomar la decisión sola, así que supongo que dilataré mas ese asunto y, probablemente me demore un par de días en subir a mi perfil las fechas de actualización. Por lo pronto, les dejo el segundo capítulo que, es nada as ni nada menos que un ¡SaPOV! *aplausos*.

What a wretched luck

{Sasuke}

El viaje desde la arena hasta konoha sido agotador. Por suerte cuando llegue esa noche ya tenia mi reservación lista en el `Mayflower Park Hotel´. En otras ocasiones me había hospedado en el `akatzuki´, pero la ultima vez tuve unos altercados con cierta heredera caprichosa. _Hostigosa._

Le había dicho a mi agente que con un cuarto cualquiera estaría bien. Pero el insistió que para Sasuke Uchiha solo estaba lo mejor. Y si traducía eso, simplemente significaba que me quedaría en alguna suite. Y no cualquier suite, ¡no señor!, sino que la mejor y más cara. Ostentoso_._

No quise reclamar nada, ya que la habitación era bastante agradable. Un poco femenina con tantas flores en la cama. La cama tamaño King se veía cómoda. Así que me senté en ella y rebote un poco_, `si, muy cómoda'. _Me acosté temprano ya que el cansancio me ganaba.

A la mañana siguiente pedí que me trajeran mi desayuno a la habitación. No tenia ganas de bajar y llamar la atención_. Aburrido. _Ordene un desayuno Europeo Continental, estuvo fabuloso.

Cuando ya eran cerca de las una, me puse una chaqueta de mezclilla negra y mis Ray Bans. No quería llamar la atención. Lo odiaba. Así que mientras más simple, mejor.

Decidí ir caminando hasta la costanera de la ciudad. No quería moverme en automóvil en un lugar que merecía ser detenidamente observado. La ciudad estaba rodeada por una abundante vegetación, no había un solo lugar desde el cual no se pudiese ver un árbol; algo a lo que mis ojos no estaban acostumbrados a ver en konoha; una ciudad completamente sofocante y si hubiese estado en mis manos escoger un lugar alrededor del mundo para vivir, definitivamente la elección no sería konoha. Entonces, ¿por qué rayos vivía allí? Fácil; porque simplemente soy un maldito hijo de mami. No puedo estar alejado de mi familia más de un mes que ya quiero dejar todo y volver a casa a compartir mi tiempo con las personas que mas quiero en todo este mundo, mis padres.

Saqué de uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta el folleto que me habían entregado en la recepción del hotel con las indicaciones para llegar al destino deseado. No me costó nada ubicarme en aquél colorido mapa para luego comenzar a armar mi camino hacía la rivera del canal sanz.

Observé cada uno de los detalles del paisaje admirado de la belleza de la cuidad. No es que nunca haya estado en un lugar hermoso, de hecho ya había viajado a varios países los cuales eran poseedores de los más hermosos paisajes solo gracias a mi trabajo, pero, este lugar tenía algo especial y no tenía idea que era eso que lo hacía tan especial.

Sin darme cuenta me hallé en lo que se suponía era el sanz byk, así que, dejando de lado mi análisis al paisaje, apuré mis pasos para llegar a la exposición.

Estaba totalmente cansado de tener que repetir una y otra vez las mismas instrucciones. No creía ser una persona tan complicada de entender ni tampoco me gustaba pensar que las personas a veces podían ser realmente estúpidas, pero hoy, me sentí profundamente tentado a apoyar la última idea.

Cuando por fin, -después de tres largas horas- todo estuvo listo, justo en los lugares que deseaba, sentí como en mi estómago un gran nudo se iba formando. No era para nada principiante en esto, pero sencillamente no podía evitar los nervios antes de cada exposición o actividad relacionada con mi trabajo. Cómo me odiaba por ello.

Dejé salir un bufido cuando, a lo lejos, pude ver aproximándose a mi, un grupo de periodistas locales. _Y aquí vamos otra vez, Sasuke…_

Luego de una hora de contestar preguntas para los molestos periodistas de la ciudad, me dejé caer en uno de los bancos que estaban esparcidos por el lugar, mirando directamente al canal. El agua se veía tan pacífica que llegue a sentir envidia de su tranquilidad, esa a la cual yo no podía postular.

Entonces me hallé cuestionándome por qué tenía que soportar toda esa presión de los medios sobre mí, ¡maldita sea solo soy _un fotógrafo_! Pero rápidamente una vocecilla dentro de mí, replicó a mi exclamación;

"_Si, un fotógrafo joven, egresado con honores, cotizado por las mejores revistas, por los mejores centros de arte, premiado muchas veces ya en tu corta carrera e hijo de los exitosos Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha." _Cerré mis ojos, abatido por la realidad, resignándome a seguir soportando toda esta porquería. Finalmente, estaba siendo lo que había soñado desde que estaba en el instituto. Fotógrafo.

…

Estaba un poco harto ya, y no era necesario que me quedara a cerrar o algo por el

estilo. Así que me pare y di una última vuelta. A la gente parecía gustarle mi trabajo.Y

eso, en cierta manera, me hacia feliz.

Pronto seria la hora del crepúsculo, así que me dirigí a un rincón en el cual lo podría apreciar bien, una lástima el no haber traído la cámara.

Había una chica, al parecer también es amante de los crepúsculos. Realmente se notaba concentrada, como si aparte de mirar hacia el horizonte tambien estubiera pensando. Aún no se percataba de mi presencia, asi que me moví hacia un lado para poder observarla mejor. Piel palida,cabello rosa esperen cabello rosa eso si que sale de mis tonos de cabellos raros, mejillas levemente sonrojadas, pestañas largas, linda nariz, labios besables… ¡_¿Labios besables?! _¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? 'de seguro parezco un idiota pervertido.'

Volví a mi lugar, me sentía impaciente, me acerque un poco a su odio, su dulce aroma era embriagante, nunca había olido algo similar 'estoy peor que un adolescente hormonal', me aleje un poco para poder aclarar mis ideas, y claro, para que no piense que soy un maldito acosador.

"Lindo, ¿No?", ella recién en ese momento notó mi presencia, pero se asustó, porque puede notar que se tensaba.

Todo paso muy rápido. Se dió vuelta y chocó contra mi pecho, parecía que se iba a caer hacia atrás porque se tambaleo un poco, así que agarré sus brazos y la pude estabilizar.

…

[Sakura}

"¿Estás bien?" Cuestionó la voz aterciopelada con algo extraño acompañando su voz. Era… ¿preocupación? De cualquier forma no fui capaz de responder. Estaba pegada en aquél sitio sin tener las fuerzas o la capacidad mental para ordenar a mi cuerpo que se moviese; tan solo mis cabellos se movían, meciéndose y chocando contra mi cara por la brisa que se levantaba a estas horas en las orillas del canal.

"Ya puedes moverte" Me volvió a hablar el extraño, entonces reaccioné.

'Perfecto, Sakura. Estás en los brazos de _un extraño_ y estás quedando como una real estúpida'. Me mandíbula cayó un poco formando una perfecta 'o' de asombro ante la situación. Definitivamente estúpida.

El… extraño –porque no se me ocurría otra forma para llamarlo- enarcó una de sus cejas con una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios mientras mis mejillas se teñían del odioso tono rosa que solían tomar cada vez que algo me avergonzaba; lo que sucedía de vez en cuando… Vale, mucho más que de vez en cuando. Arrugué el ceño, enseñándole mi molestia sobre su diversión sobre lo que sea que le esté causando gracia, lo que en realidad no ayudó más que a hacerlo extender la sonrisa por sus labios y dejar escapar el melodioso sonido de una risa. _Su_ risa.

Bufé molesta y dejé caer mis brazos a mis costados, rolando los ojos y sonrojándome un poco, ahora debido a mi molestia. Tonto sonrojo.

No esperé mas, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo allí yo todavía? ¿No se suponía que me iba? ¿No recordaba acaso lo que me habían dicho mis padres sobre hablar con extraños?

'_Claro, pero tu no haz dicho nada'_ habló una molesta voz dentro de mi cabeza, mi conciencia. Pero, yo no iba a hacerle caso a esa estúpida voz y, aprovechando la intromisión de esta, estando aún a tiempo de cumplir con la promesa que les había hecho a mis padres sobre no hablar con nadie quién no conociera, giré sobre mis pies y comencé a caminar rumbo a mi casa. Por supuesto que yo no contaba con lo siguiente; El osado extraño corrió tras de mi y, tomando una de mis manos –las que aún colgaban a mis lados, meneándose hacia delante y atrás con mi caminar- me sujetó, impidiéndome seguir andando.

"Espera." Pidió.

"¡¿Qué…?!-" 'Oh, oh…' El chico me volteó rápidamente pero sin ser brusco, dejándome a centímetros de su pecho. Alcé mi vista para encontrarme con la de mi captor. Muy mal movimiento. Él, bajó la vista para chocar con la mía y ahí recién me percaté de la belleza de sus ojos. Azabaches como el carbon. Cálidos como su toque sobre mi mano. Hipnotizantes como… nada de lo que antes había visto.

"Lo siento. No era mi intención hacerte sentir avergonzada o…" Se detuvo buscando la palabra precisa. "incómoda" Sacudí mi cabeza para poder aclarar mis pensamientos y ser capaz de responder.

"Lo hubieses pensado antes." Mascullé, no estando segura si había logrado sonar tan enfadada con lo estaba.

"Yo… discúlpame. Solo, no pude evitarlo. Te veías tan-"

"¿Ridícula? ¿Idiota? ¿Estúpida?" Le interrumpí haciendo mi voz cada vez mas aguda mientras pronunciaba las palabras.

"Iba a decir graciosa pero si tu crees que te veías ridícula, idiota o estúpida… está bien". Respondió sonriendo divertido. Como me irritaba este chico. Lancé unas palabras ininteligibles al aire a la vez que bufaba. El me miró un segundo mas sonriendo para luego comprender que estaba muy molesta. "Lo siento otra vez, suelo ser-"

"¿Torpe? Ya me di cuenta." Mencioné interrumpiéndolo una vez más. Estaba vez era mi turno de sonreír. Y lo hice. Pero para mi 'encanto' el me siguió, sonriendo también. Entorné los ojos. "¿Me soltarías, por favor?" Impuse más que sugerí, con la sorna pegada en cada palabra dicha. El sacudió la cabeza y lentamente liberó mano.

"Lo siento."

"Guarda tus disculpas para otra persona a mi solo… déjame en paz." Solté dirigiendo mi vista hacia el cielo, esperando alcanzar a ver lo que quedaba del crepúsculo. Pero ya no estaba. Me había perdido la parte favorita de mi día y todo gracias a… él. Miré hacia el río Puget un poco apenada cuando el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta me desconcentró.

"Creo que lo arruiné todo ¿no?" Me volteé a él mirándolo con la irónica pregunta '¿Enserio?' dibujada en mi rostro. "A mi también me agrada mirar el crepúsculo así que… creo que comprendo tu molestia. Yo… quisiese poder hacer algo para, enmendar lo que eché a perder. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"

Abrí la boca dispuesta a lanzar una de mis envenenadas frases pero, prontamente la volví a cerrar. Después de todo, el me había hecho perder un bonito momento del día que siempre me gustaba apreciar desde mi hogar o desde alguno de los muelles de la ciudad, pero ¿Qué podría hacer el por mí? Estaba claro que no podía volver el tiempo atrás para dejarme exactamente en el momento que me hallaba antes de su interrupción. Lo único que estaba queriendo ahora era volver a casa para llegar a desplomarme sobre mi cama y descansar de la pesada semana que había tenido, pero, eso no era algo que el pudiese hacer tampoco. Suspiré; no había tenido suerte en mi búsqueda de pedir algo molesto para él.

"No, no es necesario" Respondí educadamente pasados unos minutos. El había sido muy amable al ofrecerse a hacer algo por mí, aún cuando yo no había sido muy cortés que digamos.

"Debe haber algo. Me siento verdaderamente culpable". Solté una ligera y corta risa, me causaba gracia su sentimiento de culpa, ni que me debiese algo tan valeroso. Pensándolo bien, tenía muchos crepúsculos más que observar, ellos no dejarían de salir por un día, a menos de que fuese el fin del mundo. Mi pensamiento me hizo reír. Estaba desvariando, otra vez.

"No lo hay." Sonreí. "Es enserio, no te molestes. Está todo bien." Volví a sonreír y un extraño sonido nos interrumpió. Era como un rugido pero no animal era como de algo hambriento pero…

"¡Oops!"

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. El rugido no había sido nada más ni nada menos que el estómago del 'extraño ya no tan extraño'. Sonrió afectado para luego sonrojarse ¡Se había sonrojado! Y yo no logré manejar mi risa otra vez.

Poco a poco mi risa se apagó al igual que la suya –ya que después de unos segundos de mirarme avergonzado y talvez algo molesto, me imitó, riéndose- y yo suspiré poniendo una mano en mi abdomen, adolorido después de reírme en grande.

"Bien, creo que ya es tiempo de que me vaya. Tu estas muy hambriento y yo muriendo por tocar mi cama para descansar. Fue un… casi gusto conocerte" –dije meneando mis manos dibujando cualquier cosa en el aire mientras hablaba.

"Para mi, fue _un gusto_ conocerte." Dicho esto sonreí y me di la vuelta para irme a casa pero nuevamente el me detuvo, esta vez, interponiéndose frente mi camino.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunté alzando una de mis cejas.

"Estaba pensando… bueno, yo no soy de la ciudad y ya haz oído a mi estómago rugir y… me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a comer o tomar algo conmigo" Lo miré con mis ojos muy abiertos. "No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda. No es algo así como una cita solo… estoy solicitando tu compañía, quizás así pueda disculparme. Ya sabes, invitándote algo, además no conozco ningún lugar donde ir a consumir algo aquí, es mi primera vez visitando Konoha y… la verdad no me gustaría perderme, ¿acaso no pesaría en tu conciencia que yo me pierda o algo así?"

No podía creerlo, ¿había escuchado lo que había escuchado? Lejos, esto era lo más bizarro de toda mi vida. Estaba completamente helada, shockeada; me estaba invitando a salir y aún mas, estaba usando el bajo recurso de la 'extorsión'. Bien, no le resultaría.

"Créeme, el remordimiento no duraría mas de diez minutos en mi cabeza que ya lo olvidaría." Respondí mencionando mi mala memoria o, mas allá de eso mi capacidad de ser grandemente despistada.

"Bien, dejemos afuera el remordimiento." Sonreí. "Pero, aún así ¿Qué dices? ¿Me acompañas?"

"¿No te dijeron tus padres que uno no debe charlar, ni salir con extraños porque es peligroso?"

"Si lo hicieron. Pero no creo que me hagas algo malo" Abrí mis ojos imposiblemente grandes.

"No iba a eso."

"Ah, si… bueno, yo no te haré daño. No soy tan malo la verdad" Sonrió inocente. "Además, ya hemos roto la regla, ya hemos charlado así que no hay mucho que perder".

"Si, pero… a pesar de eso sigues siendo un extraño".

"Oh, cierto. Que estupidez la mía" Sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la extendió "Soy _Sasuke Uchiha_. Es un gusto conocerte." Tomé su mano, impactada. "Bien, ya no somos extraños, ahora ¿vamos?"

Gracias a todos ellos/as por comentar. Gracias también a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos e incluso me agregaron a ¡Autor Favorito! ¡Hey! eso si que lo agradezco :) Y ¿saben? me gustaría ver sus comentarios también, les aseguro que no muerdo ;) ... por ahora. Já! Adiós! :)


	4. capitulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia le pertenece a hebringsmeback quien me permitió adaptar su ficc a un sasusaku al igual que naruto naruto le pertenece a masashi kishimoto sempai

**N/A**: ¡Ustedes si que saben hacerme feliz! Agradezco enormemente cada review y hablando muy seriamente, créanme, no lo esperaba. Cualquier duda o sugerencia (como mencioné allí) será oportunamente recibida y respondida.

Ahora a lo que importa. Les dejo el capítulo tres de la historia, donde sucederán una serie de sucesos que harán que Sakura se ofusque pero también ría a carcajadas con Sasuke. ¡Bien! Ya no mas palabras y ¡al capítulo!

**{Sakura}**

Me quedé mirando nuestras manos juntas, mientras aun repasaba en mi mente sus palabras. El tenía razón, ahora ya no éramos dos completos extraños. Solté su mano y lo miré. Un leve sonrojo se estampó en mis mejillas.

"Esta bien, vamos". Pareció feliz y extraño al momento de ponerse a mi lado.

Como el no sabia a donde ir y a mi no me gustan las cosas caras, decidí que el mejor lugar para nuestra cena, sería el pollo Kentucky. Como amaba ese pollo krispy. Mejor que esa asquerosa comida plástico que venden en McDonald's. De sola recordarla me daba escalofríos. Sasuke al parecer lo notó.

"¿Tienes frio… tú?" Preguntó confundido, sin saber como llamarme. Entonces recordé que aún no me había presentado. _¡Tonta, Sakura!_

"Es Sakura. Le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios ¿desde cuando me había vuelto tan… sonriente?

"¿Tienes frío, _Sakura_?" retomó su pregunta, preocupado. Había una pequeña brisa y junto a mi pañuelo me las podía apañar bien. Sasuke ya había comenzado a sacarse su chaqueta de jeans, _que caballero_.

"¡Oh no!, nada de eso, solo he recordado algo… un poco asqueroso" dije haciendo una mueca ante el desagradable recuerdo. El asintió, sonrió y volvió a colocarse su chaqueta. Un pequeño sentimiento de desilusión me invadió, pero lo alejé lo más que pude. Porque el era solo un conocido. Y solo hacía esto para no sentirse culpable.

Llegamos al local y Sasuke me miró sorprendido, quizás no esperaba que yo lo llevara ahí, o quizás lo vio como un lugar muy… ¿infantil?, ¡pero vamos!, ¿quien en su sano criterio encontraría que el lugar donde venden las mejores alitas de pollo es infantil?

"¿Kentucky Fried Chicken?" preguntó un entusiasta Sasuke "¿Es que me estuviste _googleando_ o algo parecido?" dijo con un tono de diversión y a la vez con un deje de verdad. ¿Enserio el creía eso?

"¡NO!" no pude evitar que mi voz saliera un poco chillona, desesperada, no quería que el me creyera una loca o una fan obsesionada, creo que Sasuke notó mi preocupación ya que enseguida agregó:

"Solo era una broma Sakura, ¡Dios! Debí ser actor" se rió… y fue la mejor risa que he escuchado en mi vida. Cuando pude recuperar mi compostura y mi cerebro volvió a funcionar bien, me puse de la forma más seria que conocía y le dije:

"Si, debiste, porque lo de la fotografía no se te da muy bien" enarcó una ceja y pequeña sonrisa inundó sus labios.

"Eres buena" agrego regalándome un pequeño guiño, mientras me habría la puerta como un antiguo caballero.

Entramos al pequeño local, era agradable ya que no había mucha gente, aunque las pocas adolescentes que se encontraban dentro quedaron viendo a Sasuke con una cara de babosas que sentí por un leve segundo la necesidad de gruñirles y apartarlas. Pero mi sentido común me dijo que eso no sería correcto.

Pedimos nuestra comida y nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa que se encontraba cerca. Sasuke retiró la silla para que yo pudiera sentarme muy caballerosamente.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, yo jugaba con mis delgados dedos, mientras que Sasuke pasaba una mano por su cabello, '¿Nervioso?'

Traté de buscar dentro de mi cabeza algo inteligente que decir para romper el silencio pero nada coherente rondaba mi mente en esos instantes. Entonces, cuando algo finalmente había nacido en mi mente y había abierto mi boca para hablar apareció una chica alta, Pelirroja, delgada y por sobre todo, guapa aunque algo plastica para mi gusto pero que atrajera a cualquier espécimen del sexo opuesto. Ella, al parecer ignorando mi presencia –o tratando de hacerlo- se apoyó sobre la mesa en la cual teníamos nuestras órdenes y cruzándose de piernas se volteó completamente a Sasuke, dándome la espalda.

"Hola guapo" habló, arruinando toda su belleza con una aguda y chillona voz.

"Hola." Contestó Sasuke, en un tono completamente diferente al que había estado empleando conmigo al conversar. Su voz era dura y fría. Incluso, sería capaz de decir que estaba un tanto molesto. "¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?" Preguntó él pasados algunos segundos, en los cuales, la chica no dejó de observarlo de una manera poco decorosa. Ella, dio un respingo al escuchar la pregunta.

"Pensé que estabas solo y decidí que podría hacerte compañía." Respondió en un tono muy insinuante e ignorando mí presencia una vez más. Esto no me estaba agradando. _Para nada_.

"Bien, agradezco tu… gentileza pero, _no estoy_ solo".

"Oh." Por primera vez la chica con voz de gato en celos se volteó a verme, lo que no mejoró demasiado mi humor. Me observó de pies a cabeza para luego sonreír malignamente y volverse otra vez a Sasuke.

—**"Tienes una hermana menor, que adorable."**

—_¡¿Qué?! _

"Ella _no es_ mi hermana." Negó él, frunciendo el ceño. Yo ya estaba ofendida, tenía dieciséis años y ya no lucía como una niña de diez ¿o si?

"Por supuesto que no." Me auto incluí en la conversación inconscientemente. Algo no andaba bien conmigo hoy, definitivamente, no.

La pelirroja plastica se volteó a mi, incrédula. ¿Es que yo no tenía derecho a defenderme? La miré directamente a los ojos y le sonreí con sorna.

Sasuke posó una de sus manos en su cuello y aclaró su garganta para captar la atención de la pelirroja otra vez.

—"Muy bien, ya todo aclarado; ¿Nos podrías dejar solos… por favor? Estamos en algo importante" Buscó mi mirada

—"¿no es así, _amor_?"

Mis ojos se abrieron, imposiblemente grandes, ¿Sasuke me había llamado… _**amor**_**?** De acuerdo, este estaba siendo el día mas extraño de toda mi extraña vida. Pero lo mas extraño aún, fue mi reacción.

—"Definitivamente, _cielo_." Le seguí el juego, ¡Dios mío, le estaba siguiendo el juego!

Sasuke me lanzó una mirada agradecida para luego, deslizar su mano sobre la mía y acariciarla, suavemente. La chica dejó caer su mandíbula pesadamente. Su expresión fue algo _impagable_.

Ambos, -Sasuke y yo- sonreímos el uno al otro al ver a la gata en celos levantarse torpemente de la mesa y alejarse echando humos, de vuelta a su mesa. Lo siguiente fue inevitable; Sasuke y yo nos largamos a reír a mandíbula batiente al momento que calculamos que la chica ya se había alejado lo suficiente. Esta, había sido, claramente una de las situaciones mas bizarras y divertidas de mi vida. No lo olvidaría _nunca_.

Pasados los minutos, nuestras risas se fueron calmando hasta culminar solo en pequeñas sonrisas del uno hacia el otro, entonces, nos percatamos de que aun teníamos nuestras manos unidas. Con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas –y en las mías también- Sasuke separó velozmente su mano de la mía sin decir palabra alguna. No es que fuese necesario de todos modos.

—"Eso fue… divertido."

—"De todas maneras." Concordé comiendo una papa.

—"Te lo agradezco" Dijo mientras metía un pedazo de alita dentro de su boca; casi escupí la bebida que estaba bebiendo.

—"¿Hablas enserio? Soy yo quién debe agradecer, me haz regalado un momento inolvidable. Ha sido lo mas divertido que me ha pasado en días." Sonrió y asintió.

—"Pero de cualquier forma, te lo agradezco." Suspiré y asentí mirando mi bandeja no muy de acuerdo con el pero me resigné.

Diez minutos mas tarde ya habíamos terminado de comer y discutido al momento de pagar. Por supuesto, él ganó la discusión, excusándose en que ya había hecho demasiado por él en la tarde y el solo me había dado disgustos. Como sea, decidí que no sería malo ceder alguna vez.

Como el chico caballeroso que Sasuke había demostrado ser, volvió a abrir la puerta del local para mí, esta vez, para salir.

—"Y, ¿te ocurre muy seguido?" Comenté de la nada mientras caminábamos por la avenida, completamente iluminada por faroles redondos posicionados cada cierta cantidad de metros.

—"¿El qué?" cuestionó verdaderamente confundido.

—"Eso" Indiqué moviendo mis manos de un lado a otro en el aire, sin ningún sentido **"deslumbrar a las chicas**". Agregué finalmente un poco avergonzada.

—**"¿Deslumbro a las chicas?"** Preguntó divertido alzando una de sus perfectas cejas

—"Creo que debí mantener mi boca cerrada." Suspiré hablando bajito. Sasuke rió, sacudiendo la cabeza y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón. Encantador.

—"¿Me vas a responder?"

—"Pensé que el tema había quedado cerrado"

—"Oh, no. Vamos dime, ¿deslumbro a las chicas?" Volvió a reír.

—"De verdad no sé que es lo que te causa tanta gracia." Le dije frunciendo el ceño. Entornó sus ojos.

—"No cambies el tema, Sakura."

—"No he cambiado nada." Me miró fijamente.

—"Ugh, está bien. Creo que si, pero, no te creas demasiado, eh. Es solo una apreciación, nada más." Le deje bien en claro. No pretendía subirle el ego al chico.

—"¿Te deslumbro a ti?" Inquirió pasando por alto mi comentario. ¿Enserio le interesaba si me deslumbraba a mí?

—"Claro que no." Le respondí, no muy segura. — "Ya te dije que era solo una apreciación."

—"Pero si es una apreciación, quiere decir que lo piensas. Crees que si deslumbro a las chicas y por lo tanto, a ti también." Concluyó sonriendo abiertamente.

—"¿Te habían dicho lo molesto que eres?"

—"Un par de veces". Aseguró sonriendo abiertamente.

—"Eres insufrible, Sasuke Uchiha." Me quejé dejando ver mi molestia, lo que solo lo hizo volver a reír, ¿acaso Sasuke era un estúpido que no dejaba de deslumbrar a toda hora con su melodiosa risa? _¡Oh-oh!_

—"Eres simpática. Me agradas ¿sabes?"

—"¿Qué?" pregunté sacudiendo la cabeza, no tenía idea de lo que había dicho.

—"Que… me agradas, mucho."

—"Oh gracias creo."

Exactamente una 'O' se había formado en mi boca. Una perfecta y gorda 'o' de sorpresa. Sasuke agachó su cabeza y pegó la vista al suelo, acción que yo también realicé al instante de sentir mis mejillas hervir.

La conversación que hasta hace un momento había estado fluyendo, de un segundo a otro colapsó, y el silencio volvió a reinar. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir o como actuar, ni siquiera sabía hacia donde íbamos.

Tratando de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y poder despejar mi mente alcé mi rostro y me percaté de hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Mis pies, inconscientemente, me dirigían por mi típico recorrido diario: mi camino de regreso a casa.

Estaba totalmente confundida, no sabía que hacer, quería que Sasuke rompiese el silencio con alguna de sus bromas o siquiera, quería poder ser capaz de articular alguna palabra para despedirme de él pero no había forma de que lo hiciera. Y, lo más gracioso era que él, me seguía sin siquiera preguntarse donde diablos lo estaba llevando. Una loca idea cruzó por mi cabeza en aquél instante.

—"Y, ¿Dónde me llevas pequeña psicópata? ¿Me pretendes conducir a tu guarida secreta para torturarme y atentar contra mi… virilidad?"

No sabía que era lo que más me había molestado; Sasuke llevando a una oración mi loco pensamiento, Sasuke insinuando que era una psicópata que quería hacer… 'cosas' con él o simplemente era el hecho de que me había tratado de pequeña. ¡Oh bingo! Si, era eso, no podía soportar que me tratasen como una niña, yo ya no lo era, ya era totalmente capaz de cuidarme por mi misma pero, en mi fuero interno conocía que, esa no era la principal razón por la que me molestaba que Sasuke me tratase de pequeña. No claro que no, si hubiese sido otra persona no te hubiese importando tanto Sakura Haruno, esto era diferente. Te molestaba que _él_ pensase que eras pequeña. ¡Maldita conciencia!

—"¿Con quién crees que estás tratando?" le dije indignada.— "Yo solo… solo estoy yendo a casa, tu… deberías hacer lo mismo." Le dije un poco insegura. Y no sabía de qué o por qué.

—"¿Me estás pidiendo que me vaya?" Preguntó incrédulo.

—"No te lo pido, te lo ordeno. Acepto que fue una gran tarde pero… las niñas buenas a esta hora ya estamos en casa." Le comenté a la vez que sacaba de mi bolso mi celular, comprobando lo tarde que era. ¡Cuán rápido se me había pasado el tiempo junto a Sasuke!

—"Entonces quizás nos encontramos ante una mala niña" Murmuró en una voz divertida y susurrada. No sabía cuales eran sus intenciones al provocarme pero claramente lo lograba y de que manera.

—"¡Te he oído, Uchiha!" Le reproché apuntándole con el dedo índice.

—"Bien, esa era la idea." Contestó estallando en risas. Si el creía que yo sería su bufón personal estaba bastante equivocado.

—"Ugh"

—"¡Sakura! ¿Dónde vas?" Gritó tras mi espalda después de haberle pasado caminando rápido. No tenía intenciones de discutir con nadie. Menos con él.

—"¡A casa!" Respondí reprimiendo un gruñido. ¿No podía quedarme callada y ya? ¿Por qué rayos, seguía respondiéndole?

—"Hey, espera." Pidió volviendo a interponerse en mi camino, tal como lo había hecho en la tarde en la exposición. —"No te vayas así. Lo hemos pasado muy bien para que ahora terminemos… de esta manera." Suspiré derrotada.

—"Estoy de acuerdo." Sonrió perturbadoramente. —"Ha sido una muy linda tarde, fue un gusto conocerte y adiós. Ahora, ¿me permites seguir caminando por favor?" Agachó la cabeza y luego de meditar un poco se apartó. Y en vez de sentir lo que debería haber sentido –que era alivio- me sentí un poco desilusionada, pensaba que quizás solo quizás…

Volví a rearmar mi interrumpido rumbo a casa sacudiendo la cabeza. Podía sentirlo, el seguía allí deslizándose suavemente detrás de mí algo así como un guardaespaldas. Se sentía bien, demasiado para mi gusto.

—"¿Por cuánto tiempo mas continuarás siguiendo mis pasos, Sasuke?" Le desafié sin siquiera mirar atrás al hablarle, solo manteniendo mi flojo andar.

—"No te sigo, solo camino." Se defendió sonando un poco infantil, hecho que me hizo reír levemente. Sonaba como un tierno niño de seis años.

—"Hmm, de acuerdo." Mascullé fingiendo desinterés. Entonces, le oí bufar y detenerse.

—"Esta bien, lo admito; si te sigo" Me detuve y me volteé a el riendo y con una ceja levantada, de la misma manera que la alzaba él. Claro está, que el se veía _mil veces_ mejor. Su expresión me pareció de lo más divertida, aún mantenía ese tono infantil impregnado en su voz, situación que sumada a sus manos alzadas en señal de rendición me hicieron reír a mas no poder. "Esto debe ser el karma. Así que hinata…"

—"¿Karma?"

—"Oh, borra eso de tu memoria". Sonreí. —"Lo que estaba diciendo es que, lo acepto, si te sigo." Asentí. —"Pero, no lo hago por ser un loco psicópata es que…"

—"Es que, qué." Le apremié al no escuchar la continuación de la frase.

—"Esta ya muy oscuro, es muy tarde y… no me gustaría que te pasase algo malo."

Oh, y allí estaba otra vez, ese sentimiento que había vislumbrado en su mirar cuando me ofreció gentilmente su chaqueta; _preocupación_. Sin haber algún motivo en especial o concreto, yo, Sakura, le preocupaba a Sasuke y eso, eso era algo totalmente… _lindo_.

—"¿Yo te preocupo?" Hablé. Incrédula.

—"Eh… si." Asintió afirmando sus susurradas palabras.

—"Oh, Dios. Pero eso es ilógico. Tan solo nos conocemos hace un par de horas."

—"Lo sé. Yo no escojo de quién preocuparme, Sakura. Solo… lo hago y ya."

—"¡Vaya!"

—"Vaya…" Suspiró con alguna extraña emoción en sus azabaches ojos. Fue recién allí cuando me percaté de la diferencia entre sus azabaches ojos y los cientos de ojos negros que vi en mi vida. No había visto ojos más hermosos, y era hora de aceptar que tampoco había visto un chico más hermoso en mi joven vida.

—"Hmm, pues bien. Agradezco tu gesto pero no es necesario que-"

—"No puedes decir que no, Sakura. Acaso no es una tentadora oferta ir acompañada hasta casa de un lindo y talentoso chico, eh?" Me carcajeé.

—"¿No crees que la recomendación viene de muy cerca?"

—"Tonterías, ¡por supuesto que no! Además, debes aceptar, no puedes dejarme solo aquí, eres la única persona que no me ha agobiado en todo el día con preguntas extravagantes, eres mi única amiga en Konoha, pequeña cascarrabias. No te dejaré ir así como así."

Bufé molesta una vez más por el 'pequeña' pero decidí no tomarlo más en cuenta.

—"Eres todo un caso, Uchiha."

…

Fue un divertido camino a casa.

Este bien, eso se quedaba corto. Fue algo grandioso. No paré ningún momento de reírme y si alguna vez lo hice fue, simplemente, para poder respirar. ¿Dónde se había metido Sasuke todo este tiempo?

Hmmm… talvez estaba metido en su trabajo o interesado en su linda novia.

Novia. ¡Maldita sea! Había pasado toda la maldita tarde tratando de negar lo atractivo que encontraba a Sasuke –y en todo el sentido de la palabra- y cuando finalmente asumía que así era, me vine a topar con aquel detalle.

Novia. ¡Que chica mas _afortunada_ debe ser! Si, afortunada y hermosa. ¿Por qué todo lo bueno ya había sido encontrado por otra persona? Bendita mi suerte.

—"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó la aterciopelada voz. Alcé mi mirada para encontrarme con la del chico deslumbrante.

—"No es nada." Me detuve y el también lo hizo.

—"¿Nada? Nadie se pone así por nada" Me indicó deslizando suavemente su mano por mi brazo derecho. Algo en mi, se encendió con su tacto.

—"Así ¿Cómo?" Hablé tratando de no pensar en su mano subiendo y bajando por mi brazo.

—"Así, triste como tu lo estás."

—"No sabía que eras leedor de emociones."

—"No los soy. Pero tu eres demasiado transparente, eres una niña muy pura ¿sabías?"

Niña. Si, una niña. Ya lo tenía claro.

—"Claro." Suspiré y miré hacia mi lado, evitando su mirada. —"Ya hemos llegado, tan solo falta una cuadra para llegar a mi casa. Creo que desde aquí ya puedo sola." Sonreí lo más natural que pude. Traté de hacerlo.— "En la otra esquina hay una cabina telefónica para que pidas un taxi, así no tienes que volverte solo a tu Hotel o donde sea que te hospedes. Fue un gusto conocerte, Sasuke. Lo digo enserio"

—"Si, por supuesto." Suspiró. —"¿Algún día te volveré a ver, pequeña conocida?"

—"Quien sabe. El destino lo dirá." Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme en lo que venía. Sabía muy bien que no existían muchas posibilidades de volver a verlo así que… decidí que si no lo hacía _ahora_, no lo haría nunca.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y para cuando lo hice tenía a Sasuke, demasiado cerca. Bien, eso era _perfecto_. Con agilidad, me paré en la punta de mis pies y sumamente lento me acerqué a su rostro para hacer, lo que nunca me creería capaz. Lo _besé_.

Un suave, corto, amigable y cálido beso en los labios más dulces de la historia de los labios dulces. Y aunque no había tenido una experiencia previa, lo sabía.

Lo besé castamente, no insinuando nada más que, eso. Un beso, una despedida. Sasuke estaba completamente helado y no lo culpaba. No era algo que se esperase, de hecho, yo no lo esperaba. Pero de todos modos lo hice. Y no me arrepiento, en lo absoluto.

Me separé de él suave, para ver sus ojos grandes y brillosos, estaba pasmado y se veía adorable. Sonreí triunfante, y alzando mi mentón, le dije:

—**"Que te quede claro Sasuke, yo, una niña… **_**no soy**_**."**

Una historia se alimenta de _opiniones_... ¿Me regalarías la tuya? La distancia es corta; _solo un click_ en el botón con letras verdes :} jeje

Bueno pues aquí me tienen dando lata otra ves perdonen por no actualizar antes pero he tenido problemas graves pero espero y se resuelvan bueno bueno dejando de lado esto pues estoy actualizando cuanto puedo la verdad les estoy muy agradecidas a todos ustedes me facina que les guste la adaptaciones y ficus que hago eso es la mayor satisfacción de cualquier escritor jeje no me considero uno pero se hase lo que se puede………………


	5. capitulo 4

D**isclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha **_** masashi Kishimoto el trama del ficc le pertenece ha LifeOnShuffle antes llamada hebringsmeback**__**quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de tan hermoso ficc yo solo los uso como sana diversión y para que pasen de una agradable tarde asi como yo cuando los leo.**_

**N/A: **waaa siii este capitulo me facina de sobre manera como verán he cumplido mi promesa estado subiendo varios capítulos por dia de diferentes fics que tengo atrasados y como les he dicho mi intención es terminar varias historias antes de que termine el año y tengo otra cosa que decirles como ya mero cumplo el año escribiendo aquí en fanficction hare mi primer sonfic un auto regalito para mii jeje bueno las dejo bye cuídense las quiero mucho

_~Sakura~_

Aun no podía creer que lo había besado. Pero sentí el impulso y lo hice, era una necesidad, mas que el respirar o el parpadear. Sus labios eran suaves y su aliento dulce y envolvente. Me hacía desear más.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja al recordar como el se había quedado, como piedra. _**Tonto encantador.**_

Unas luces captaron mi atención, luces rojas, luces rojas movedizas y parpadeantes, luces rojas y azules movedizas parpadeantes, luces rojas y azules movedizas parpadeantes que vienen de mi casa, un coche de policía. ¡NO!, grito mi subconsciente, no, será que mis padres se preocuparon y han llamado a la policía, apresure mi paso. Y al llegar me di cuenta que el coche de mis padres no estaba, ni las luces de la casa se hallaban prendidas. El policía pequeño y algo regordete se acercó a mi, su rostro transmitía dolor y tristeza, y algo de… ¿lástima?, Si eso era. Pero, ¿por qué?

"¿Es usted la señorita Haruno?" dijo con su voz grave.

"Si" respondí algo desconcertada, ¿que estaba pasando? Mire a todos, esperando encontrarme con mis padres, pero nada. Ni una pizca de ellos. Volví mi vista al policía.

"¿Donde están mis padres?" dije algo dudosa "¿es esto porque he llegado tarde a casa?" la cara del policía demostraba pesar, como si el quisiera que esa fuese la respuesta, puso una mano en mi hombro y dijo:

"Me gustaría que fuese ese el motivo por el cual nos encontramos aquí, pero me temo que no" que me quería decir con eso, que significaban esas palabras, mi cerebro iba a mil, tratando de entender el significado de aquello que el me decía. Repetí y repetí unas veces, me agache en cuclillas, porque sentía que todo comenzaba a darme vueltas. Cuando me relaje un poco y pude contener la histeria que estaba a punto de desatarse me paré.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" el policía se quito su gorro, pasando su mano por su calva cabeza.

"Sus padres, **han tenido un accidente**" parecía que todo lo decía lento, con miedo a perturbarme y la vez con miedo a que yo no entienda.

"¿Pero están bien?" no quería que mi mente volara y sacara conclusiones erróneas. El policía soltó un gran suspiro dirigiendo su mirada a la persona que se encontraba en el coche patrulla. Una señora un poco mas alta que yo descendió de este, usando un traje de sastre gris, y su cabello rubio tomado. Se acercó al lado del policía y me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, era algo incomodo. Bastante. Se notaba tensa, ambos. Y ahí solo pude pensar lo peor. ¿Por qué tantas vueltas al asunto solo debían decir, 'si tus padres están bien, han salido sanos, completamente ilesos'? Por tanta tensión y evasión me di cuenta que no era así.

"Sakura, soy Naomi hyoki, soy abogada" me tendió su mano y yo se la agarré. "creo que será mejor que entremos a su casa y conversemos", asentí.

Aunque mis padres siempre me habían dicho que tenía que tener cuidado con los extraños los invité a pasar. Porque ellos no eran cualquier extraño, un policía y una abogada, dos personas que tenían mi destino en sus manos. Saqué las llaves de mi bolso y abrí la puerta, entré y los invité a pasar, cerré la puerta y pasamos al living.

"Creo que es mejor que te sientes", la noticia era mala, lo sabia, tantas evasiones y rodeos, lo sabia, simplemente lo sabia.

"¿Que ha pasado?" dije un poco molesta, ya me estaba hartando.

"Como el Jefe Malone ya te ha dicho, tus padres han tenido un accidente" yo asentí, jugando con mis dedos, apretándolos. Porque aunque me lo negara, sabia lo que venía. "Ellos h-han… fallecido" sentí que las esperanzas se desvanecían de mi, una por una.

"¿Cómo paso, que sucedió?" sentí frío, sentí pena, rabia. Porque yo no estuve con ellos en ese instante. Porque me dejaron sola. La abogada se aclaró la garganta.

"Chocaron con un camión, tu padre lo vio a tiempo y pudo doblar, pero el auto se descontrolo haciendo que resbalara contra la acera. Murió en el instante." Jiraya no sufrió, eso era bueno. Considerando la situación. ¿Y Tsunade?

"¿Y mi mamá?" ¿Qué había sucedido con mi loca y atolondrada madre?, la mejor de todo el mundo. El policía se pasaba por su calva un pañuelo. Era increíble como en un momento como este mi mente estuviera tan alerta capturando todo lo que podía. Sabía que era peor, que cuando estuviera sola me derrumbaría.

"Tu madre, murió camino al hospital."

**"¡No, NO, NO, NO, NO!"** eso era lo único que podía repetir, mis manos habían comenzado a temblar y las lagrimas no demoraron en aparecer. Subí mis piernas al sillón, atrayéndolas hacia mí, enterré mi cabeza y lloré, lloré todo lo que había aguantado durante la última hora. Lloré y mostré mi lado débil. Era tan injusto, mis padres eran las mejores personas de todo el mundo. ¡Las mejores!, las mas cariñosas y simpáticas. No se merecían una muerte así y yo menos. No merecía quedarme sola. Llore más y más. Deje que la histeria me invadiera. No quería pensar nada. No quería recordar donde estaba, la razón de mi llanto, ni mi reciente perdida. No quería nada.

"Sakura" dijo una voz suave, era la abogada, se acomodo a mi lado "Creo... Que todo es difícil, no he pasado por lo que tu pero, he tenido varios clientes que si. Lamento mucho tu pérdida _cariño_".

Su 'cariño' me hizo llorar más. Mi mamá me llamaba así, y ya no lo escucharía más. Todo mi mundo había cambiado en un instante, en un segundo fugaz. El destino fue cruel y se llevó todo lo que yo quería, todo lo que yo mas amaba. Mi familia.

Se encargó de dejarme sola. En estos instantes maldecía el no tener un tío o una tía, una abuela o un abuelo. Alguien. Alguien que me acompañara en mi sufrimiento y en mi duelo. _Pero era yo contra el mundo_. Reí mentalmente ante eso. Aun puedo recordar la cálida voz de mi papá:

"_**¡Somos los tres Haruno contra el mundo!"**_

Mamá siempre sonreía y lo besaba. Ambos me abrasaban. Y me decían que nunca me dejarían.

¡MENTIROSOS! Mentiras y más mentiras. Porque me dejaron sola, a mi suerte, ¿que haré yo ahora? ¡Que haré!

"_Mamá, te extraño_" un aleteo de mariposa inundó mi mente, miles de pequeños cuadritos formaban imágenes, cumpleaños, navidades, salidas familiares. Momentos en los cuales estábamos los tres juntos y éramos felices.

Maldito el día que comenzaron los problemas, cuando papá trabajaba más horas, y mama se enojaba, y cuando se estaban recuperando llega el destino y se los lleva, que injusto, la vida es una mierda.

No era exactamente conciente de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Solo podía escuchar susurros, la vista la tenía nublada con todas las lágrimas, así que era como ver un cuadro movedizo borroso. Colores por aquí y colores por allá. Era algo gracioso en si, no sabía si reír o llorar. Creo que hice lo primero, no estoy segura. Una mano me sacó de mi semi trance. Era el policía. Cuando se percató que tenía su atención, la abogada habló.

"Sakura, sabemos que no tienes mas familiares, porque he revisado los expedientes de tu familia" ¡Oh! Lo que temía, iría a parar sola a un hogar de alojo y me dejarían a la voluntad de esas personas. Sentí miedo. El vivir con unos desconocidos "Sin embargo tus papás al parecer ya habían pensado en que podría ocurrir algo así" la interrumpí enseguida.

"¿Eso significa que no iré a un orfanato o algo parecido?" ella negó y sonrió dulcemente.

"No querida" mi curiosidad de gato atacó nuevamente.

"¿Entonces…?" dije confundida haciendo una mueca "si como usted sabe yo no tengo familiares, ni abue-" ella me interrumpió, su rostro era cubierto por una mascara de seriedad.

"Eso era lo que estaba apunto de decirte, así que relájate un poco." Sonrió y trato de sonar menos dura y seria "Irás a casa de _los Uchiha_, no se si te suena el nombre, pero ellos son tus tutores" 'los Uchiha', no me sonaba para nada. Pero por lo menos era un alivio el saber que no estaría sola. Me sentí confundida, ¿Por qué mis padres me habrían dejado con ellos?, "quizás te sientas confundida ahora" dijo la abogada notando mi confusión que, estaba estampada en mi rostro. "los Uchiha son los mejores amigos de tus padres, se conocieron en la universidad y ellos fueron testigos en la boda de estos en Las Vegas" ¿como ella sabía esas cosas?

"¿Como usted sabe esas cosas?, ni siquiera yo lo sabía" la tristeza hizo su entrada. Me sentía mal, mis papás no me habían tenido tanta confianza para contarme cosas de su pasado.

"Es que tus padres tenían que decir en los papeles el porque te dejaban con ellos, el vínculo que tenían" bueno ahí tenia mi respuesta, no era algo necesario saber de ellos, porque ellos jamás pensaron que se irían de mi lado tan… pronto.

"¿Desde cuando tenían ellos hecho este papel?" la abogada saco unos folios de su bolso y revisó.

"Desde la semana pasada" ¡Vaya! Esa respuesta en verdad me impresionó.

"Si voy a vivir con los Uchiha, ¿Qué pasara con esta casa?" la abogada revisó nuevamente los papeles.

"Legalmente es completa tuya" bueno eso… me hacía sentir un poco mejor, porque sería tan triste ver a otras personas habitándola, y que con todas las cosas de mis padres, es parte de lo que son, _de lo que fueron_.

Y lo que también sería raro era el vivir en otra casa, cuando tu ya tenías la tuya, ¡ALTO!

"¿D-donde viven los Uchiha?" la abogada y el jefe Malone compartieron una mirada, 'Oh-Oh' esa mirada no era buena, ¿dónde vivía esta gente?, ¿Ámsterdam?, ¿Londres? ¿Francia? ¿Afganistán? ¿Camboya?

"Ellos viven en New York" mencionó el jefe Malone y yo palidecí.

"Sakura, se hace tarde, sería bueno que recogieras algo de ropa, ya que la familia Del Santo vendrá a buscarte, te quedarás con ellos por la noche y mañana vendré a recoger lo que necesites o…" vaciló un poco antes de seguir "o lo que quieras llevar contigo. Como ya sabes la casa seguirá aquí, es tuya y podrás venir cuando quieras." Asentí.

Subir a mi habitación que tanto adoraba fue difícil, porque las escaleras que me conducían a ellas tenían miles de recuerdos.

Suspiré, no podía dejar que la histeria y desesperación me denominen, no ahora, no en este momento. Debía enfocarme y abrir bien los ojos y ver todos los pequeños detalles que tenía nuestra casa.

Entre al cuarto de mis padres que se encontraba al frente del mío. Sonreí al visualizarlos sentados en la cama, abrazados, riendo. Avance hacia la cama y me senté.

**"Solo quiero decirles, que los quiero, siempre y por siempre, recuerden que **_**somos los Haruno contra el mundo**_**".**

Una parte de mi se quebró al decir eso, se aproximaba la histeria y no quería que cuando llegara la familia de Sam me pillara así, ya tendría tiempo para llorar, para llorarles a ellos. Salí de la pieza y le di una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta. Pero la abrí otra vez y entre corriendo al cuarto.

Un gran nudo se acomodó en mi garganta, quitándome la posibilidad de respirar bien, la vista la tenia nublada, todo borroso, colores esparcidos eran lo único que podía ver. Mi respiración más entre cortada. Yo poniéndome en posición fetal, tapando mis oídos. Miles de imágenes se acomodaron en mi mente, imágenes enterradas que resurgieron del olvido. Todas las imágenes que antes había visto y vívido se volvían más y más nítidas y vívidas dentro de mi cabeza.

Cuando me sentí un poco mas tranquila y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, me levanté, sequé mis lágrimas con mi puño, respire hondo, tome la fotografía que se encontraba en la mesita de noche de mi mama y me la llevé. No podía ser débil, no _ahora_.

En mi dormitorio busque una mochila y dos maletas. No tenía muchas cosas materiales importantes. Pero las pocas que tenía lo eran todo para mí. En una de las maletas metí mis tres álbumes de fotografías, mis CD, mis libros favoritos, puse la fotografía que había sacado del cuarto de mis padres, mi coneja Susy, y otras cosas pequeñas cosas que me eran indispensables. En la otra maleta junto con la gran mochila negra guardé mi ropa y unos bolsos pequeños. Busqué mi cámara fotográfica, fui al baño y preparé mi neceser.

En menos de treinta minutos tenía casi toda mi vida empacada. Todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Salí apenas de la pieza con las maletas y bolsos. Contemplé mi dormitorio por última vez y cerré suavemente la puerta. _Adiós. _Repetí la misma acción con el cuarto de mis padres y bajé las escaleras. No quería volver mañana. Si me iba a ir lo haría ahora y ahí zanjaba el tema. Quizás cuando ya me encuentre mejor podría volver acá. Y disfrutar, recordar todo con alegría. Pero no ahora. Todo era… demasiado reciente.

Con todas mis maletas ya en el recibidor me dirigí al living, ahí estaban los Del Santo, en todo su esplendor. La mamá de Sam, Ada del Santo, era una mujer absolutamente encantadora. Y el padre, Ángelo Del Santo, era una persona seria, su cara daba algo de miedo, ya que siempre estaba serio. Pero cuando lo conocías mas a fondo y pasabas mas tiempo con el podías darte cuenta que su familia lo era todo para el, que su mujer e hija eran la luz de sus ojos.

"Sakura" dijo Ada, corrió hacia mí y me abrazó, yo estaba rígida, pero poco a poco sus caricias en mi cabello y espalda me permitieron relajarme. La abracé y lloré. ¡Cómo extrañaría a esta familia!, _mi segundo hogar._

La abogada y el jefe Malone, salieron junto a la familia Del Santo. Yo me quedé un momento mas dentro de la casa contemplando todo, guardando cada rincón de mi hogar en mi memoria. Viendo como fantasmas deambulaban por ella. Mamá y papá sentados en el sillón conmigo, riendo, abrazados, planeando salidas, viendo películas de terror. _Que injusto._

Pasé por la cocina y me senté en una silla púrpura que se encontraba junto a la mesa del desayuno. Nuevamente los fantasmas hicieron su aparición. Mama haciendo waffles, y papá tostadas, mientras que yo los admiraba o comía mis cereales.

Me aseguré que todas las puertas estuvieran cerradas antes de partir. Ada me había asegurado que no me preocupara, que ella vendría mañana junto a su marido a cerciorarse que todo estuviera en orden y que también cada mes vendría a hacer la limpieza junto a Sam. Se lo agradecí del corazón. Así me despedí de la abogada y quedamos de juntarnos en el aeropuerto, ya que ella me tendría que ir a dejar o entregar a los Uchiha.

Estaba preocupada. ¿No teníamos que hacer un funeral para mis padres o algo así?, ¿Quién se encargaría de ello? Me comenzaba a doler la cabeza, tantas responsabilidades para una chica de dieciséis años. Era agobiante.

Quizás los Uchiha se encargarían de eso. O la policía, o los Del Santo.

En el auto, camino a la casa de los Del Santo fuimos en silencio, era mejor, no tenía ganas de fingir sonrisas o algo. Miré por la ventana las desoladas calles, las luces y el cielo. Guardando todo en el pequeño álbum que había hecho en mi mente. No quería olvidar nada. Porque al fin al y al cabo, este era mi hogar. Aunque estuviera sola contra el mundo, aquí estaban mis raíces. Y a mis padres no les hubiera gustado que yo lo olvidara.

Sam nos esperaba en la entrada, estaba sentada en las escaleras grises que daban la entrada a la gran casa azul de los Del Santo. Apenas salí del auto sentí unos brazos a mí alrededor. Sam. Le devolví y me sonrió con pesar. Traté de devolverle la sonrisa, pero solo me salió una mueca, como si mi boca estuviera chueca.

Entramos a la preciosa casa de los Del Santo. Sam me condujo a su habitación. Me senté al borde la cama.

"¿Como esta tu abuela?" pregunté de golpe, quería alejar ciertos pensamientos de mi mente.

"Bien" respondió Sam con precaución. "Dijo que tendríamos que ir a visitarla a Florida" yo asentí.

"Creo que tendré que consultarlo con los Uchiha" Sam se sentó al lado mío.

"¿Con ellos vivirás ahora?" fijé mi vista en la alfombra verde limón y comencé a jugar con mis pies, golpeándolos entre si.

"Sip, así parece" Sam se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente, provocando que ambas cayéramos hacia atrás. Comenzamos a reír como locas, como si nos hubieran contado el mejor chiste de todo el mundo. Fijé mi vista en Sam y la vi extraña, entonces supe por qué; yo estaba llorando y no me había dado cuenta. Dejé que todo saliera y me cobijé contra Sam, ella me atrajo mas hacia ella, mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la cama. Jugaba con mi cabello, tratando de calmarme. Y yo seguí llorando, sintiéndome enojada con el mundo. Con Dios. Y con todos.

Mis lágrimas cesaron y así también el sentimiento de enojo.

"Sam" dije mientras secaba mis mejillas

"¿Si Sakura?"

"Te quiero mucho" Sam(samantha es sam) me abrazó mas fuerte.

"Yo también a ti, amiga" estuvimos calladas toda la noche, mirando el techo, las paredes y la nada.

…

"Sam". La miré y noté que se había quedado dormida. Me levanté de la cama, busqué mi neceser y ropa y entré al baño. Me desvestí lentamente, aun era temprano para ir al aeropuerto. Abrí la llave del agua caliente y espere a que saliera cálida. Dentro de la ducha tuve mucho tiempo para pensar. Pero no lo hice. No quería. Y a ratos si. Me debatía entre seguir pensando y no. Me dije que mejor no. Así que dejé que mi mente volara a cosas sin importancia. Funcionó, la herida de mi corazón no dolía tanto.

Cuando salí de la ducha, Sam ya estaba despierta. Me sonrió y me tomó de la mano, ambas bajamos y nos encontramos con sus padres. Sam fue a su habitación a buscar mis cosas. _Adiós casa de mi queriada amiga Samantha._

Sabía que Sam estaba muy triste, porque ella adoraba a mis papás, pero se hacía la fuerte. Lo hacía por mí. Mi amiga era la mejor. Definitivamente me tendría que visitar en New York.

…

Al llegar al aeropuerto pude distinguir a lo lejos a la abogada. Cuando me vio se acercó a mi y me dijo que ella cuidaría los boletos. Solo asentí, no tuve ganas de discutir.

Ahora venía la parte difícil. Decirle adiós a Sam.

"Bueno" dije mirando el reloj "Es hora". Ada se acerco a mí y me dio un gran abrazo, me pidió que me cuidara y que llamara siempre. Ángelo también me abrazó y me invitó a venir para las vacaciones. Les dije gracias a ambos. Sam se mostraba algo distante. Suspiré algo frustrada. Esto era tan difícil. Fui hacia ella y la abracé.

"Te quiero amiga, no lo olvides". Rió y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

"Yo también te quiero tonta Sakura, nos veremos pronto" asentí y la abracé nuevamente. Me giré a donde se encontraba la abogada. Caminamos y me detuve. Mire hacia atrás. Y vi a la familia Del Santo. Me despedí de ellos con mi mano. Quizás cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que yo me sintiera lista para volver. _No lo sabía._

El viaje iba tranquilo. No llanto, no gritos, no risas. Era un alivio.

Mire las nubes que no se veían tan esponjadas como en mi imaginación. Me puse mis audífonos y deje que una suave melodía me invadiera. Eso me calmaba.

Todo había resultado… fácil. Generalmente aceptaba las cosas fáciles. Pero dado la situación pensé que había gato encerrado. Sentí un revoltijo en el estómago. Traté de calmarme. ¿Qué podría salir mal ahora?, absolutamente nada. Porque yo ahora no tenía nada. Viviría si claro, porque estoy segura que mis padres los querrían así, pero era solo una nuez, me comparaba con la cáscara que por dentro estaba vacía. Porque así me sentía yo, vacía. Sin familia, sola. Y ahora iría a un hogar donde tendría que vivir con una familia totalmente desconocida para mí, y tendría que apreciar todos los gestos que tuvieran entre ellos, demostrándose que son una familia feliz.

El corazón se me apretó y me dolió más que nunca. Porque yo jamás volvería a tener eso, jamás diría las palabras mamá o papá. Extrañaría toda esa calidez que solo tus padres te pueden dar.

Lloré nuevamente. De tristeza. De pena y de despedida. Adiós a mi antigua vida . Adiós a mis papas. _Adiós a mi._

¡Sean piadosas!

_Una historia se alimenta de opiniones... ¿Me regalarías la tuya? La distancia es corta; solo un click en el botón con letras verdes :}_


	6. capitulo 5

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto el ficc le pertenece ha **_**LifeOnShuffle quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptación de este maraviilloso fic :D.**_

**N/A: **¡33 reviews! Wii *-* estoy tan emocionada hehe ._. Gomen se que me desapareci por un buen rato lo siento no me manden a akatsuki xD créanme he recibido varias de ese tipo de amenazas xD pero les puedo asegurar que no dejare ningún ficc me voy a dedicar de lleno a este ficc después a otro asi poco a poco hasta terminarlos todos bueno las dejo para que lean a gusto :D.

_**[Sakura]33**_

A lo lejos, escuché algo ronronear. Traté de abrir mis ojos, desesperada por descubrir donde estaba y de donde procedía aquél rugido pero, mis parpados eran demasiado pesados ahora y no tenía fuerzas para nada. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad.

Algo como una mano me tomó por el brazo y me sacudió suavemente. Me removí en lo que parecía un asiento y sentí que estaba amarrada a él. Creo que grité, no lo sé. Entonces, flashes de diferentes escenas se agolparon a mi mente. Un _dulce chico_ acompañándome a casa, luego luces rojas y azules, dos personas desconocidas dándome una horrible noticia, yo, llorando desconsoladamente, despidiéndome de toda mi vida, de mi mejor amiga, yéndome en un auto el cual no conocía hacia… ¿Dónde iba? No lo sabía. Eso, era demasiada información para mí, demasiadas cosas para un solo día, ¿había sido todo un sueño? Si era así, debía despertar.

Justo ahí se me vino a la memoria un avión y un zumbido, se parecía demasiado al rugido de antes pero, todavía no lograba entender nada.

"Sakura." Escuché que decía una voz femenina, a la distancia como si estuviésemos a kilómetros, se oía como un simple susurro.

Luchaba por abrir mis ojos pero aún no lo lograba. Algunos murmullos comenzaron a zumbar en mi cabeza, miles de voces hablando al mismo tiempo provocando un gran dolor en mi cabeza.

"_Despierta, despierta por favor_."

¿Así que estaba dormida? Abrí mis ojos de golpe, liberándome de la presión que se estaba ejerciendo en ellos. Di un respingo al ver el rostro de la mujer a mi lado; era la mujer del sueño.

"¡Por fin despiertas, Sakura! Estaba por llamar a algún paramédico o algo así." Habló rápido y un poco preocupada. Sacudí mi cabeza y refregué mis ojos, desperezándome.

"Lo siento." Me disculpé sincera y mirando todo a mi alrededor. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Acabamos de llegar a New York". Respondió ya mas calmada al momento que una sonrisa se asomaba desde la comisura de sus labios. "Y, sería bueno que bajemos de una vez del avión sino, nos sacarán a tirones los de seguridad. No sería lindo ¿no?" Comentó tratando de animarme ya que ella sabía lo difícil que sería esto para mí. Apreciaba su esfuerzo.

Lamentablemente, todas las imágenes que acababa de recordar no eran más que la realidad. Mi nueva, triste y fea realidad. A esa que le temía tanto y la que, de cualquier manera, tendría que asumir.

Intenté ponerme en pie, pero en segundos me vi de vuelta en mi asiento. Naomi, -que ahora recordaba, era el nombre de la abogada- rió. Yo la miré complicada sin entender. Ella sacudió su cabeza y amablemente me desató. Ah, era eso. El molesto cinturón de seguridad aún no había sido liberado y yo, no me había percatado en lo más mínimo que estaba puesto. Bien, Sakura, lo que te faltaba.

"Todas tus cosas ya han sido recogidas por los Uchiha, cariño. ¿Estás lista?"

Y bien, ya no había más que hacer. De aquí en adelante no había camino de vuelta y tenía que ser fuerte, poder sostenerme sola ante el mundo, si, _sola_. Porque, mas allá de estar bajo la tutela de los Uchiha, yo no era parte de su familia y eso era algo que nunca cambiaría, lo tenía bien claro. No podría decir que no tenía miedo, porque estaría mintiendo. No sabía con qué, o quién me encontraría dentro de esa familia pero que mis padres hallan sido los que me dejaron bajo el cuidado de ellos, me dejaba mucho mas tranquila. Nunca mis padres desearían algo malo para mí. Yo lo sabía y eso me alegraba y me daba el valor necesario. Sin embargo, precisaba de un par de minutos para relajarme y prepararme para lo que se me venía encima.

"Eso creo pero, ¿le importaría si voy al baño antes? No quiero dar una mala impresión, ya usted sabe como son estas cosas, supongo."

"Por supuesto, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. Yo aprovecharé de revisar unos últimos papeles con tus tutores; como sabes, todo ha sido muy rápido."

"Demasiado para mi gusto." Casi susurré liberando un largo suspiro. Naomi me dirigió una mirada comprensiva y luego de encaminarme hasta el servicio sanitario más cercano, me dejó sola.

Apenas entré en el baño, corrí directo a uno de los tantos cubículos que había dentro y me encerré allí.

Me sentía estúpida por sentirme tan atemorizada, moría de los nervios. No había mentido cuando le dije a Naomi que no quería dar una mala impresión, aunque no estaba hablando precisamente de mi apariencia física; digamos que no tenía demasiadas opciones para arreglar eso. Iba vestida con un buzo plomo con cuello en 'V' para nada apegado más que en mi cadera donde se ajustaba por un delicado elástico, mis jeans eran oscuros y mis pies estaban calzados con un delicado par de zapatos totalmente planos, sin nada de taco –ideales para mí- de un tono crema, regalo de mi madre hace un par de días. Cuando reparé en ver mis zapatos, todo se desmoronó.

¡Oh Tsunade! ¿Cuánto habrá sufrido en el accidente? No había querido detenerme a pensar en ese detalle pero ahora el maldito ya había llegado a mi mente sin ser invitado y no podía evitarlo. Jiraya por lo menos no sufrió demasiado pero ella… ella soportó con todo el dolor hasta el hospital. ¡Si tan solo yo hubiese estado allí!

Respiré hondo y dejé pasar todos esos 'Y si…' porque quisiese o no aceptarlo, ya no había nada mas que hacer que hundirme en el pozo de la _resignación_. Así eran las cosas y debía aceptarlas y _continuar_. Si, era fácil decirlo, pero ¿sería capaz? Ya lo vería.

Sequé los últimos rastros de las lágrimas derramadas y me armé de valor para salir del cubículo. Afuera, afortunadamente, no había mucha gente, solo un par de señoras charlando sobre lo maravilloso que había sido su viaje a no sé donde. Tampoco me importaba. Solo estaría metiéndome en lo que no me importa además, digamos que yo no tenía la suerte de decir lo mismo que ellas, lo que me hacía sentirme mas desdichada.

Miré el reflejo de mi rostro en el espejo y suspiré. 'Bien, aquí vamos Sakura, solo trata de ser fuerte, no llores, debes mostrar la fortaleza que seguro tus padres estarían deseando ver.' Esa fue la frase que repetí hasta el cansancio dentro de mi cabeza, para estar lista para lo que venía.

Acomodé un poco mi rosado cabello y las delicadas ondas de este que caían por mi espalda. No lucía tan mal después de todo.

Con un suspiro final, me encaminé a la salida. Allí me esperaba pacientemente Naomi, quién en estas instancias era la única persona que conocía y la única en la cual podía confiar. Cariñosamente me tomo del brazo y me ayudo a cargar mi neceser, aunque le dije repetidas veces que no era necesario.

El pasillo se me hacía cada vez más y más largo. El estar entre tanta muchedumbre hacía a mi cabeza girar con mayor velocidad; nunca fui claustrofóbica pero juraría, que acaba de desarrollar algún tipo de claustrofobia en ese minuto. No sé que expresión llevaba en mi rostro que hizo a Naomi pasar su mano por mi espalda, tranquilizándome.

"Todo irá bien, cariño." Y de una u otra manera, ella logró su objetivo. Ya estaba un poco más relajada para cuando lo inevitable sucedió "Oh, ¡señor y señora Uchiha!"

Oh por Dios. Estaba congelada sin saber que hacer. Naomi de acercó aceleradamente a una pareja, los que me dejaron pasmada. Mis padres eran personas muy jóvenes y por lo que sabía ellos habían sido compañeros de mis padres en la Universidad o algo por el estilo pero, definitivamente, lucían mucho más jóvenes que mis padres.

La mujer –que según lo que me contó Naomi durante el vuelo, llevaba por nombre Mikoto- no era muy alta, más bien pequeña, el cabello de un tono oscuro y su rostro era en forma de corazón pero circular. Se veía muy simpática a simple vista. Hermosa.

El hombre –llamado Fugaku- no tenía una apariencia mucho menos hermosa que la de su mujer pero, a diferencia de ella, el tenía una estatura mucho mas alta, era delgado igual que ella y su cabello era de un negro intenso. Dios mío, ¿cómo yo, Sakura "Cerecita"Haruno encajaría en el mundo de esta gente?

La voz de Naomi me sacó de mis pensamientos. La vi hacerme un gesto para aproximarme un poco más ya que yo estaba mucho mas alejada de la 'reunión' de lo que pensaba.

"Fugaku, Mikoto, ella es Sakura. Cariño, ellos son el señor y la señora Uchiha. Tus tutores de ahora en adelante." Transpiré frío al oír la palabra 'tutores'. Para mí, aquella palabra era bastante fría y al parecer para Mikoto también lo era.

"Oh no, por favor no quiero que _Sakura_ tenga esa imagen tan distante de Fuagaku y yo." Habló Mikoto con una voz muy dulce, que destilaba cariño maternal, como la voz de _mi_ madre. "Queremos que nos veas más como los tíos que nunca tuviste ¿te parece eso, querida?"

"Yo… creo que si." Contesté, hablando por fin. No recordaba tener la voz tan temblorosa.

El primero en saludarme fue Fugaku. Su sonrisa era algo tan paternal que casi me provoca el llanto pero lo contuve realmente bien al momento de tomar su mano y saludarle. Pero todo mi poder de 'contención' voló lejos al momento de saludar a Mikoto quién me tomó por sorpresa con un cálido abrazo.

"Estoy tan contenta de tenerte aquí, Sakura y estoy segura que toda mi familia lo está. Eres bienvenida, cielo." Y ahí, no me pude contener ni un minuto más.

Las traicioneras lágrimas escaparon por mis ojos de una forma desesperada mientras Mikoto me acariciaba la espalda y lloraba también conmigo. ¡Ella estaba llorando! ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer el cariño de esta cándida mujer?

"Lo siento". Me disculpé sincera aún abrazada a ella.

"No tienes por qué disculparte. La pérdida es aún muy reciente, yo aún no logro asimilar todo esto que sucedió con tus padres, tú sabes… pero, espero poder ser lo que esperaban que fuese Tsunade y Jiraya cuando nos dejaron a mí y a Fugaku a tu cargo. Espero que te sientas a gusto. ¿No te estoy molestando cierto?" Reí despacio, casi sin ganas y ya separándome de ella.

"Claro que no, señora Uchiha." Arrugó el ceño tenuemente pero, sonriendo.

"¡No, no! Dime Mikoto. Señora Uchiha es algo demasiado formal, querida."

"Hmm, está bien… Mikoto" sonreí.

"Eso es."

"Oh, y a mi también llámame Fugaku, cariño." Agregó el señor Uchiha.

"De acuerdo. Aunque-"

"No soy tan viejo" Bromeó el, aunque la verdad, tenía toda la razón.

Al minuto después de finalizar nuestra conversación, Naomi anunció su retirada, ya que su vuelo de regreso estaba por partir y no tenía deseos de perderlo.

Me despedí de ella, agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por mí, recibiendo un 'no hay de que, es mi deber, cariño' de su parte. Después de eso, se despidió educadamente de Mikoto y Fugaku y emprendió su camino para abordar su vuelo de regreso a casa, en donde había quedado todo lo que tenía; mi mejor amiga, mis padres, mi vida.

"Amor, ¿tienes idea donde se ha metido Hinata?"

"Creo que fue por una botella de jugo."

"Oh, ya veo. Hianata, Hinata"

"¿Hinata?" Pregunté esperando no ser demasiado intrometida.

"Hinata es nuestra hija menor, tiene tu edad." Explicó Fugaku.

"Ajá. Ha pasado toda la noche sin dormir, dando vueltas de un lado a otro diciéndole a todo el mundo que tendrá una hermana y nueva amiga." Agregó risueña, Mikoto.

"¡Oh!" exclamé, sorprendida. ¿De verdad esa chica me veía así? ¡Vaya! Tenía que conocer a la famosa Hinata.

"Ella es algo… eufórica, debo advertirte." Comentó divertido Fugaku. "¿No te molesta que ella…?"

"No, de ninguna manera." Negué rotundamente. No era de las chicas con más personalidad pero amaba conocer gente simpática y hacer amistades con estas. Entonces, al recordar mis amistades se me vino ala cabeza Sam.

"¿Quién es Sam, cariño?"

"Mi mejor amiga. Prometí llamarla apenas el avión pisase la loza de aterrizaje. ¡Lo olvidé por completo!" Respondí, desesperada, golpeando con la palma de mi mano mi frente. Al tranquilizarme busqué dentro de mi pequeño bolso mi móvil y cuando lo encontré no me llevé una grata sorpresa. "Se me ha ido toda la carga ¿saben donde hay algún teléfono público dentro del aeropuerto?"

"Si, pero te puedo prestar mi celular, Sakura." Sugirió Fugaku a lo que me negué a lo redondo.

"No. No quiero causarles más molestias de las que les he causado hasta ahora. Preferiría-"

"Tonterías, cariño. No es nada una llamada. Ten". Me tendió su celular. "Llama a tu amiga y dile que estás bien, a salvo".

"Pero-"

"Tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida." Dijo astutamente Mikoto, no quedándome más remedio que recibir el aparato.

Me excusé ante ambos, para moverme a un lugar donde hubiese menos movimiento y ruido. Escogí un lugar donde había muchos sofás cuadrados y de un tono crema, tan solo a pasos de donde estaban los Uchiha. Marqué el número de Sam, que ya me sabía de memoria, pero nadie contestó. Intenté un par de veces más y nada fue fructífero. Me preguntó por qué Sam tendría el móvil apagado.

Frustrada me senté un momento en uno de los sofás a mirar la gente pasar, cuando sentí una pequeña mano en mi espalda. Era Mikoto.

"¿Y te comunicaste con tu amiga?"

"No lo logré." Hice una mueca.

"Talvez, le ocurrió lo mismo que a ti."

"Puede ser, no lo sé. Quizás estoy demasiado paranoica."

"No te culpo, Sakura. Todo a pasado muy rápido."

"Mucho." Suspiré y Mikoto se sentó a mi lado, en eso, llegó Fugaku con cara de preocupación.

"¿La haz encontrado?"

"No."

"Debe estar por regresar, no te preocupes."

"Si, supongo. Solo espero que no nos halla dejado en la ruina comprando." Bromeó Fugaku, una vez más. No pude evitar no reír y me sentí realmente bien entre ellos. Talvez adaptarme a los Uchiha no sería tan complicado.

"Oh, miren, allí viene Hinata con… ¿Sasuke?"

_Sasuke, Sasuke… ¡¿Que?_

Asombrada por la coincidencia de nombres me volteé rápidamente para encarar a los que recién llegaban y no lo pude creer.

Con un paso relajado, sonriendo torcidamente y pasando sus dedos por su oscuro cabello, caminaba hacia nosotros, Sasuke, el Sasuke que _yo conocía_. Todo el mundo se me vino encima al armarse el puzzle en mi cabeza.

¡Cómo pude ser tan tonta! ¡Por esa razón el apellido Uchiha se me hacía tan familiar! Cuando Sasuke se presentó me había mencionado su apellido. ¡Incluso me dijo que vivía en New York y se había referido a una tal Hinata! ¡Cómo no fui capaz de asociar toda aquella información! ¡Cómo no haber logrado notar el parecido en la deslumbrante belleza de sus padres, sus rasgos plasmados en los rasgos de Sasuke!

Poco a poco noté como la sangre huyó de mi rostro y me comenzaba a faltar el aliento. Maldita sea, ¡yo había besado a Sasuke! ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo lo saludaría? ¡¿Qué diablos diría?

Y mientras todo eso sucedía y el mundo se paralizaba a mí alrededor escuché un golpe seco. Era como vidrio partiéndose en mil pedazos en el suelo acompañado de una aguda voz de soprano interrumpiendo todo el flujo de pensamientos que pasaban por mi cabeza en ese instante.

"¡¿Pero qué…? ¡Sasuke!".

"¿Sakura estás bien?"

…

"¡Sakura, responde por favor!" pidió Mikoto desesperada mientras me sacudía suavemente.

"¿Qué?" reaccioné un poco, aunque me mantenía bastante aturdida.

"Te quiero presentar a mis hijos Hinata y _Sasuke._"

Sasuke, ¡Sasuke Uchiha! Que ironía.

"¡Hola, Sakura! Bienvenida a New York. Estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas."

Dijo abrazándome efusivamente la chica con voz chillona pero agradable al fin y al cabo. Si, esa debía ser Hinata.

"C-claro." Logré articular después de largos minutos en los que no fui capaz de responder al abrazo. Hinata, me miró sonriente y podría jurar que su cabello hacía lo mismo; negro, corto y rebelde, yendo en todas direcciones acabando en puntas.

"Tengo tantas cosas pensadas para las dos, ¡ya quisieras ver lo que he dejado listo en casa! Y… ¡oh! Perdona la torpeza de mi hermano. No suele ser tan torpe, no quiero decir que no lo sea, solo que hoy-"

"¡Hinata!" reclamó Mikoto.

"Lo siento, mamá pero… bien, como sea" bufó, volteándose al pasmado, Sasuke. "¿Y tu no saludarás a nuestra nueva hermana?"

¿Nueva hermana? ¿Yo, hermana de Sasuke? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué clase de chica, que será hermana postiza de un chico lo besa? ¡Dios, quién!

"Oh, esperen. Aquí hay gato encerrado. Ustedes dos actúan muy raros, ¡como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma! o… ¿acaso se conocían de antes? ¿Huh?"

Hahahaha sip soy mala las deje en la mejor parte hum no me maten xD

Las espero en los siguientes capítulos creo que voy a actualizar mañana mismo

Las dejo :D

Y si me mandan muchos reviews sasukicubitodehielosexi-kun les hara una viista pervetida xDD


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclamer: L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertemecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo loco y desenfrenado en el techo de mi casa o/O (HemorragiaNasal)(Babas).

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertecene ha _**LifeOnShuffle **_quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma es considerado plagio asi que no lo intente de verdad no se los recomiendo por que si no sufriran las consecuencias.

**N/A: **¡Hola! como veran estoy actualizando las historias que tengo paradas desde hace mucho tiempo si hago cuentas creo que esta historia tiene mas o menos como 7 meses o mas jeje bueno eso no importa mucho espero y les guste y mientras no me cachen aqui estare asi que Aquí vamos...

* * *

_SasukePov´s_

Celular, chicle, boleto, pasaporte, encendedor, cigarrillos, libro, lentes y gorra. Si todo. Tenía todo listo para mi vuelta a New York.

No quise esperar hasta el día siguiente, así que hable con mi agente y le pedí que me consiguiera un vuelo lo antes posibles. Y así lo hizo.

Lo bueno de ser un Uchiha es que siempre hay algo a tu disposición. El apellido de mi familia, es un apellido bastante importante en los Estados Unidos. De descendencia japonessa, con lazos Italianos. Hasta donde se encontraban ellos, New York. Para un Uchiha nada era imposible.

Y aunque en ocasiones me molestaba, en otras simplemente me encantaba.

Aunque claro, no abusaba de ello. Porque yo no quería ser conocido como 'el hijo de', o 'el nieto de', _patrañas_, quería ser conocido por ser Sasuke Uchiha. Al principio solo había pensado usar mi primer nombre. Sasuke. Pero se me hizo muy común, después intente con mi segundo nombre, pero Hinata se burlaba de mi, y mis padres se veían algo dolidos al ver que yo rehusaba de mi origen. Al final quede con mi nombre. Y me dije, _al diablo_. Aun así quería ser conocido, por supuesto, pero como el famoso fotógrafo, el que mejor captura los sentimientos o esencias, el que le da una nueva perspectiva, quería ser conocido por mi obra, por mi amor a ello. No por aparecer en revistas amarillistas. Tirado en las calles, borracho o comprando drogas. Para después ser arrestado y pasar un tiempo en rehabilitación o en la cárcel. _De ninguna manera._

Aun me quedaba una hora para partir, mi vuelo salía a las 1.00 am, así que me di una ducha. La caminata con Sakura me había dejado algo cansado. Bueno en realidad fue la vuelta. Aun tenia en mi mente sus palabras 'Que te quede claro Sasuke, yo, una niña… _no soy_.' y no lo era. Jamás en mis veintitrés años unos labios tan suaves como la seda me habían besado.

Pasé mis dedos por mis labios, recordando que los suyos estuvieron presionados junto a los míos. Quizás duró un segundo o máximo cinco. Pero para mi fue una eternidad. Al instante que sentí sus adorables labios sobre los míos, quise atraerla contra mi y abrazarla. Pero me contuve. Eso no sería correcto. Apenas la conocía. Y se veía tan pura e inocente. Pero a la vez despertaba algo en mi, sentimientos llenos de lujuria y pasión. Estiré mi cuello, dejando que el agua caliente de la ducha corriera por mi rostro. Era una buena forma de pensar. Lamentablemente todos mis pensamientos me llevaban a ella.

No era correcto.

Deslicé mis dedos por mis locos cabellos y volví a dejar a mi mente flotar. Sakura era tan distinta a todas las chicas que he conocido. Alguien con quien podía hablar, bromear y pelear. Era divertida. Me asustaba.

Me aterraba este sentimiento. El no poder sacármela de la mente. El querer tenerla conmigo. El desear besarla. Hacerla mía. _¡Dios!_, que demonios me pasaba. Yo no era así.

Me sentía enojado y frustrado conmigo mismo. ¿Porque ella?… ella me recordaba a Hinata, mi hermana de dieciséis años. _Que locura._

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Solo había compartido unas simples horas con la muchacha, y ya me tenía de cabeza. Comiendo de su palma. Ese sencillo roce de labios por su parte me había llevado a la locura. Quería más. Me sentía un cavernícola. Enserio. Jamás estos sentimientos, tan no propios me habían invadido. Por una parte quería estar con ella, como había estado hace unas horas, conversando y bromeando. ¡Porque oye!, la chica sabia bromear, y lo hacia genial. Pero a la vez quería tenerla junto a mi pecho y protegerla de todos los males. Y claro esta, el sentimiento que predominaba todos. _Como no_. El besarla.

Esto ya era el colmo, peor que un maldito _mocoso_ de diecisiete. Demasiado hormonal. Recordé a Itachi y todas sus locuras a esa edad.

Salí de la ducha un poco más relajado por así decirlo. Sabía que tenía que dejar de pensar en ella de esa forma. Porque no sucedería, ella no estaría conmigo. Porque su vida estaba aquí en Seattle, y la mía en New York.

Suspiré resignado y cansado. Por más que tratara, por más que deseara e intentara con todas mis fuerzas, su hermoso rostro no abandonaba mi mente, ni su risa, ni sus ojos. Ni sus palabras. De este viaje me llevaría más que las buenas críticas a mis obras. No sabía si llorar o reír. Si saltar o tirarme a la cama.

Era todo tan confuso, e irreal. Me sentía el protagonista de una loca película de adolescentes, de esas típicas; el chico enamorado de la chica, el chico ignorado por la chica, el chico obsesionado con la chica. Me di nauseas. De seguro yo desperté en ella ese beso, como parte de un juego, pero nada más. E incluso, era muy seguro que ella se encontraría en su casa durmiendo cómodamente. O con alguna amiga parloteando de cualquier cosa. Mientras que aquí, estaba yo, rompiéndome los sesos, tratando de averiguar porque la deseaba tanto.

Tenía que dejar mi mente en blanco y dejarla ir. Porque si no lo hacía no funcionaría bien. Y peor aún, me volvería loco. Solo había sido un beso. Un sencillo beso. ¡Ni eso! un roce por parte de ella. Así que traté de dejar mi mente en blanco. Pero no funcionó. Porque volvía ella a mi mente con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus carnosos y deliciosos labios. Y peor. Sus ojos. Sus ojos jades me llamaban.

Abrí mis ojos y trate de concentrarme en cualquier cosa insignificante. Tararee. Traté de recordar a mis antiguos compañeros de curso. Los nombres de todos los alcaldes de New York. No se exactamente cuanto tiempo tuve un pequeña desconexión, pero cuando desperté de mi pequeña ensoñación, me enojé. Me enojé con _ella_ por provocar esto en mí. Me enojé conmigo por no haberla tomado de la mano y atraerla hacia a mi para profundizar el beso. Me asombré al pensar de eso, que demonios me pasaba. Desvié mi vista hacia el reloj despertador que se encontraba en la mesita de noche. ¡DIABLOS!, faltaba poco para mi ida al aeropuerto.

Busqué una camiseta azul noche con pequeños tres botones en la parte superior. Un jeans algo roto en la parte de la rodilla. Y una cazadora azul bien fresca. Acomodé mi cabello lo mejor que pude y cuando vi que no tenia remedio, me puse mi gorra tejida de color ploma. Me encantaba, ocultaba todo mi revoltijo que tenía como cabello y de paso, me ayuda a pasar desapercibido. Tome mis Rayban, mi equipaje y estaba listo. Listo para volver a mi abrumante realidad. Lejos de _ella_.

Era extraño como mis sentimientos cambiaban de un momento a otro. Porque camino al ascensor no dejaba de cuestionarme mi partida, pero ya en el ascensor, viendo los números pasar me ponía ansioso. Quería marcharme. Quería volver a New York, concentrarme en el trabajo, en mi familia y en las cosas que amo hacer. Y ahí terminaba. No ella. Para ella no había espacio en mi vida. Además, estaba el asunto de la edad. Estaba seguro que era menor que yo. Suspiré otra y vez tratando de calmarme.

El camino en el taxi hacia el aeropuerto fue peor. Mas tortuoso que estar en una piscina llena de pirañas. P-e-o-r.

Quería decirle al conductor que me llevara a la esquina de la casa de Sakura, quizás podría averiguar su paradero y así hablar con ella y mantener el contacto.

Por suerte el razonamiento no me abandonaba por completo y hacia su aparición.

Aferraba mis manos a cualquier cosa para así no tocar la ventanilla del conductor. Mantenía mi boca con chicle. Tratando de concentrarme en su sabor. Y cuando este lo perdía, sacaba otro y comenzaba el mismo proceso.

Al llegar al aeropuerto fue más fácil, ya que no había que esperar mucho. Pase por una pequeña tienda. Era acogedora para encontrase dentro de un aeropuerto. Era mitad cafetería y librería. Pedí un café moka con leche y compré un libro de ciencia ficción. Cualquier cosa para mantener la mente despejada.

Salí de la pequeña tienda y me dirigí a la banquilla donde se encontraba mi agente.

"Tuviste buenas ventas hoy"

"¿Si?" pregunte con un falso tono de interés. Me miro receloso. Bart. Un señor de mediana edad era un buen leedor de personas. Creo que pudo ver que algo me pasaba.

"¿Cómo es?"¡QUE!

"De que hablas." ¡¿Lo sabia? ¿Era aquello posible? Sonrió negando con la cabeza.

"La chica, la que conociste" es que este hombre era un genio. Maldecía que me conociera tan bien.

"Si…" que le diría, la verdad, o ¿podríamos jugar?

"¿Y bien?" dijo algo impaciente.

"Bueno… es solo una 'conocida'" me miro con cara de 'Ni tu te lo crees'. Alzó una ceja y yo solo pude dar un fuerte un suspiro. "De acuerdo, lo sé. A ti no te puedo mentir".

Como lo odiaba. Bart siempre había sido cercano a la familia. Bien, el era familia. Hermano de mi padre. Si, Bartolomé Jiro Uchiha, más conocido como Bart U. era mi tío y de paso, mi agente.

Su azabache cabello desordenado como los mil demonios se movían mientras el se carcajeaba.

"Sabes bien chico que yo siempre te descubro. Esta bien que tu tengas dotes actorales pero yo siempre te descubro." Y me guiñó un ojo. Traté de sonreírle, pero solo me salió una mueca algo extraña.

"Es complicado"

"¿Por qué?, ¿No le gustaste?" no lo sabia en realidad. Me había pasado pensando en todo el camino sobre eso. Y al final siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. De los dos, el único 'enganchado' era yo.

"En realidad no lo sé, ella me beso antes de partir" no me di cuenta que al contarle eso tenía una sonrisa estúpida en mis labios, y no se me quitaba. Parecía que estaba pegada con cinta adhesiva.

Ya, estaba bien. Apenas llegara a New York llamaría a Itachi y nos iríamos a tomar unas cervezas. Quizás a un bar. Talvez conoceríamos a unas lindas señoritas, con las cuales conversaríamos y bailaríamos y después, yo llevaría a una de esas señoritas a su casa y en la entrada de su puerta la besaría, ella me invitaría a entrar para tomar un café, yo le diría que mejor sería un café en la mañana, ella me vería como si estuviera loco por no aceptar su invitación, subiría sus escaleras y cerraría su puerta sin despedirse. Yo, regresaría a casa de mis padres, ya que estoy viviendo aun con ellos -aunque eso era algo temporal-. No, nada de salidas, ¡menos con Itachi conociendo su historial! Dios, ¡en que pienso! Mejor seria llegar a casa y dormir.

"Hey chico, deja de alucinar, vamos" dijo Bart mientras me tocaba el hombro. Parpadee varias veces antes de ponerme de pie y poder marchar. Nos hicieron el chequeo y todo, nos dieron nuestros asientos y yo me puse mis audífonos. Aunque sabía que sería peor. Me encerraría en la burbuja que mi mente crearía, y solo sería Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. _Soy un maldito obsesivo._

El viaje iba tranquilo, y lo agradecía, odiaba las turbulencias, me ponían los pelos de punta. Como si fuera posible tenerlos mas parados. Bart me paso una revista de chismes.

"No se por qué siempre las lees" Bart me hecho una mirada y dijo:

"Son mi perdición" solo pude reír ante eso. Digo, era un hombre grande, maduro, robusto y sentía debilidad por revistas amarillistas.

"Eres tan raro" en ocasiones me preguntaba si mi tío de verdad era un macho, pero después recordaba que si el no fuera macho no tendría a su hijo Itachi, alias mejor amigo y primo. "¿Estas seguro que eres un macho Uchiha?" levantó una ceja y respondió:

"Pregúntale cualquier cosa a tu tía Nadeshiki y se te irán todas las dudas de mis supuesta no-hombría" terminó haciendo un sugestivo levantamiento de cejas repetidamente.

Vale, eso me pasaba por lengua suelta. Preferí mirar la revista y dejar el tema como terminado. Como siempre, aparecían fotos de Hinata de compras junto a su amigo Naruto. Ese chico siempre iba de compras ella, ¿Será gay? Le preguntaría a Hinata cuando llegara.

También había unas cuantas fotos de Itachi en un nuevo club. El salía en un gran sillón con forma de media luna blanco. Y junto a el dos rubias. El y su debilidad por ellas. No tenía remedio.

Después de cinco horas y tres minutos habíamos aterrizado. El aeropuerto internacional John F. Kennedy no se encontraba tan repleto como otras veces. Por suerte no había estúpidos paparazzi. Siempre venían a tomar fotos. Y no se por qué me tomarían fotos a mi. Yo no soy una celebridad. Además, ¿Qué no soy yo el que saca las fotos? En fin.

"¡Pero mira quienes vienen ahí!" dijo Bart apuntando a su izquierda. Ahí estaban las mejores personas que yo conocía. Mi familia.

La pequeña Hinata, venía corriendo hacia a mi. Dejé mis bolsos en el suelo y abrí mis brazos para atraparla.

"Hermanito, te he extrañado" me besó las dos mejillas antes de bajarse.

"Yo también pequeña" Mamá y papá, nos rodeaban, junto a mi tía Nadeshiko que tenía abrazado a su esposo y su hijo Itachi.

"¡Hey Sasukito! ¿Como estás compañero?" preguntó el tremendo hombre que era mi primo. Su voz invadía el lugar, estaba seguro que tenía todas las miradas sobre nosotros. Me pegó unas palmadas en la espalda lo que casi provoca que me cayera. Lo miré feo y después le di la mano.

"Bien, bueno tu sabes" asintió y dirigió toda su atención a su padre.

Mamá y papá no se hicieron esperar.

"Oh Sasuke", me abrazó fuertemente, mi madre, aferrándose a mí con cada fibra de su ser.

"¿Mamá, que va mal?" se separó de mí y acarició suavemente mi mejilla.

"Muchas cosas cariño, muchas cosas."

…

"Y ¿donde se conocieron?" dije dirigiéndome a mi padre.

"En la universidad, Tsunade fue la compañera de habitación de tu madre" ya, vale. Esta era información que no conocía.

"Se casaron y ¿ustedes fueron sus padrinos?" Supongo que está bien.

"Si" dijo una entusiasmada Mikoto. Mi madre de seguro estaba recordando todos los buenos momentos que pasó en la universidad. Escuchando discos con papá, haciendo el amor como dos almas libres. No, eso no sonaba como algo que harían Mikoto y Fugaku… ¿o si? Agité la cabeza ante las imágenes que comenzaban a armarse en mi mente. Desagradables era una palabra perfecta para definirlas

"Vaya…" solo pude decir eso. ¿Qué clase de niña vendría a vivir con nosotros, temporalmente conmigo y permanentemente con Hinata? "¿Ustedes la conocen?" Fugaku y Mikoto se miraron y asintieron.

"Cuando nació y la volvimos a ver para su bautizo, somos algo así como sus padrinos", mi padre acarició la mano de mi madre y la se la llevó a los labios. Ésta solo sonrió. "es por eso que viene a vivir con nosotros, Sakura no tiene a nadie mas. Y yo le prometí a Tsunade que cuidaría de su pequeña. Y no la defraudaré."

Mi madre, a veces era un poco terca. Pero esto estaba bien. Por una parte me sentía terriblemente apenado por esa chiquilla. A los dieciséis años perder a tus padres. Quedar sola en el mundo. A la deriva con unos extraños que tendrán costumbres completamente diferente a las tuyas y…

Hinata me pegó en las costillas levemente. La miré a sus profundos ojos pardos y le pregunté con la mirada '¿Qué?' ella solo negó y me dijo:

"Sea lo que sea que estés pensando sobre ella, olvídalo" bien, lo dejaría. Total, yo pronto ya no viviría con ellos. Así que no importaba mucho.

Una sonrisa se cruzó por mi cara. Era fantástico. Miré mi reloj. Absolutamente increíble. Dos horas sin pensar en _ella_. Fabuloso, lo arruinaste, perdedor.

"¿Cuando llegará Sakura?" preguntó una entusiasta hermanita, mi padre y madre se miraron y rieron, ellos sabían por qué Hinata ansiaba tanto la llegada de esta muchacha. La pobre sería su nueva compañera de travesuras y por supuesto de compras. Casi sentí compasión de ella. Y después recordé. También tenía que sentir compasión por mí. Porque eso significaba que las tendría que acompañar como chaperón a todas partes. _Oh no_.

Definitivamente tendría que mudarme pronto. Lejos de Hinata y sus garras para las compras y salidas nocturnas, porque de esas habrían muchas. Porque de seguro la muchacha iba a estar en un estado algo... Triste por lo ocurrido, y era comprensible, pero con Hinata compartiendo techo…. pobre chica. Hinata haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para sacarla del posible estado depresivo en el cual se encuentre.

"En unas tres horas mas aproximadamente" contestó mi padre. Se dirigió a mí. "¿No te gustaría ir a casa hijo?"

"Si" dijo mi madre por mi "debes estar agotado", yo solo sonreí y negué.

"No se preocupen, estoy bien" además tenia curiosidad. ¿Cómo sería mi nueva hermana? Porque, eso pasaría a ser la muchacha. Una hermana, para Hinata y para mí, y una hija más para mis padres. Una sobrina mas para mis tíos y prima para los primos, nieta para los abuelos y así. Aunque no fuese de forma legal, ella en parte también sería una Uchiha. Ahora la idea me emocionaba. Tener un nuevo integrante en la familia. Quizás la idea de conocerla no era tan mala después de todo.

Habían pasado cerca de tres horas y nuestra nueva hermana aun no llegaba. Hinata estaba cada vez mas impaciente. Así que le dije lo único que sabia que la calmaría.

"Hinata" ella me miró.

"¿Qué pasa Sasuke?" ¡Dios! esto era tan difícil. 'Solo lo hago por una buena causa' me repetí eso uno y otras vez hasta que me sentí convencido.

"Deberíamos… deberíamos comprarle un regalo a Sakura" listo lo había dicho, no había sido tan difícil. Hinata mantenía una expresión extraña en sus ojos y rostro. Como si no me creyera. Como aquella vez que le dije que Santa Claus no existía, al igual que el conejo de pascua y el ratoncito de los dientes.

"Sasuke" dijo esta vez ella saliendo de su pequeña ensoñación, "¿Estas bromeando?" cuestionó algo enojada, adquiriendo su típica pose de cuando realmente lo estaba. Piernas separadas, con un pie golpeando el piso y con ambas manos en su pequeña cintura. Negué y ella vino corriendo a abrazarme. "Oh hermanito esta ha sido la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido, ¿que le compraremos? ¿Que le gustará? ¿Crees que tengan Prada o Gucci?, vamos Sasuke muévete me parece que hay un centro de Internet aquí cerca y podemos hacer unos encargos a Channel" Vale, esto debía recordarlo. _**Jamás de los jamases**_ pedirle a Hinata ir de compras.

Pasamos una tienda de dulces, en la cual, Hinata entro más rápido que el mismo correcaminos. Era una locura. Salió con una gran bolsa de diversos dulces.

Luego, pasamos por una tienda de fotografía Kodak, Hinata me animó para comprarle a la chica una cámara de esas desechables y así poder compartir con ella después, con revelar las fotos y esas cosas. Yo accedí. Había decidido que no debía ser prejuicioso. Digo, no la conozco, y la pobre chica ha pasado por mucho últimamente, entonces ¿Por qué yo haría las cosas más difíciles?, no lo haría, daría lo mejor de mí y trataría de crear una amistad con ella.

Por suerte habíamos encontrado un interesante libro, en una pequeña librería. Así que lo añadimos a nuestra bolsa de regalos, junto a un sweater azul que Hinata había adorado para Sakura.

"¿Sasuke crees que ya llegó?" pregunto nuevamente Hinata dando pequeños saltitos alrededor de mi. Miré mi reloj y ya habían pasado más de cinco horas desde que había despegado el avión de Sakura en Seattle.

"Si, creo que si, deberíamos ir donde Fugaku y Mikoto" Hinata asintió y fuimos de marcha. En el camino recordé lo de Naruto. "Oye Hinata" ella me miró "¿Naruto es gay?" Hinata se detuvo de golpe y casi bota todo el jugo que llevaba en su boca. Por suerte que años de experiencias con bromas de Itachi y mías le habían enseñado a controlarse.

"¡¿Qué?, ¿Como se te ocurre decir algo como eso Sasuke?" ¡Ups!, creo que he dicho algo malo, pero todas las indicaciones para pensar aquello estaban.

"Bueno… le gusta la moda, va de compras contigo, ¿que querías pensara?" Hinata se quedo pensando y no dijo nada más. Seguimos caminando y conversamos sobre Itachi y las rubias. Con esas que salía en la revista.

Íbamos riendo con Hinata a paso lento por si yo volvía a decir algo gracioso.

A lo lejos, cerca de mis padres noté una cabellera algo familiar. Esto no podía ser, ahora me estaba imaginando cosas. Absurdo subconsciente idiotizado_._

Pero, mientras mas nos acercábamos más notaba que la linda chica de cabello rosa se parecía a alguien vamos cuanta personas conocen con ese tono tan esstraño de cabello. Cuando ya nos encontrábamos a unos tres pasos pude notar que la chica se tensaba. Ya sabía por qué. Su rostro se volvió pálido. Y creo que el mío también. Pálido y rígido como todo mi cuerpo, porque de alguna forma muy estúpida, boté mi jugo de naranja.

¿Sakura?, ¿Era Saku?, ¿mi nueva hermanita sería Sakura, la chica que me trae de cabeza? Es que esto es una broma, donde están las cámaras. Solo pude reaccionar cuando escuche el vidrio partiéndose en mil pedazos y la aguda voz de Hinata gritando.

"¡¿Pero qué…? ¡Sasuke!".

"¿Sakura estás bien?"

…

"¡Sakura, responde por favor!" pidió Mikoto desesperada mientras la sacudía suavemente.

"¿Qué?" reaccionó un poco, aunque se mantenía bastante aturdida.

"Te quiero presentar a mis hijos Hinata y _Sasuke._"

Yo aun en mi puesto, viendo todo como un espectador lejano vi que Hinata se acercaba a Sakura.

"¡Hola, Sakura! Bienvenida a New York. Estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas."

Hinata la abrazaba efusivamente. Mientras que Sakura reacia, como sin saber que hacer, apenas le daba unas cuantas palmaditas acompañadas de un leve 'claro', que logró articular después de largos minutos.

"Tengo tantas cosas pensadas para las dos, ¡ya quisieras ver lo que he dejado listo en casa! Y… ¡oh! Perdona la torpeza de mi hermano. No suele ser tan torpe, no quiero decir que no lo sea, solo que hoy-"

"¡Hinata!" reclamó Mikoto.

"Lo siento, mamá pero… bien, como sea" bufó, volteándose a verme. "¿Y tu no saludarás a nuestra nueva hermana?"

¿Nueva hermana? ¿Yo, hermano de Sakura? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué clase de chico ve a su hermana como algo más? Soy un pervertido.

"Oh, esperen. Aquí hay gato encerrado. Ustedes dos actúan muy raros, ¡como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma! o… ¿acaso se conocían de antes? ¿Huh?"

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué Hinata tenia que ser tan odiosa y perceptiva? en este momento odiaba mas que nunca su 'supuesto don'. Sakura permanecía quieta mirándome sin saber que responder. Así que respiré hondo y contesté no, pero Sakura hizo lo mismo, al mismo tiempo que yo diciendo si. Fugaku, Mikoto y Hinata nos miraban a ambos con ceño fruncido. Así que yo dije si y Sakura nuevamente haciendo lo mismo que yo dijo no.

"Bueno la verdad" dije mirando a Sakura para que me siguiera "es que yo si conocía a Sakura de antes" pasé mis manos por mi cabello "yo-casi-la-boto-en-Seattle" lo dije lo más rápido que pude. Sakura me miraba atónita y mis papás con Hinata confundidos.

"¿Como es eso de que casi la botas?" dijo la suspicaz Hinata.

"Es eso" dijo Sakura "yo soy algo torpe, y casi me caigo por culpa de Sasuke" mi familia me miraba, así que yo solo asentí y sonreí. Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos.

"No creen que es hora de ir a casa, Sakura debe estar cansada y hambrienta."

Mis padres dejaron el tema hasta ahí ¿Me sorprendía?, claro que si, especialmente cuando tienes una hermana tan insistente como la mía.

"Tienes razón" dijo esta vez una sonriente Mikoto "uno de mis deliciosos platos te hará muy bien Sakura."

Sakura se sonrojó y asintió, Fugaku tomó una maleta y yo otra. Sakura reclamó, pero nosotros simplemente la ignoramos, ella bufó, pero Mikoto la tranquilizó. Hinata reía y danzaba. De seguro estaba planeando algo. Algo como sacarle más información a Sakura y a mí.

El camino a casa en el coche Uchiha, fue tranquilo. Y eso es decir mucho. Especialmente cuando tienes una hermana que habla hasta los codos, un papá que le encanta cantar la música del radio y una mamá que adora los juegos de viajes. Quizás no querían asustar a Sakura con sus excentricidades. Quizás.

Cuando llegamos a la casa ayudé a Sakura y lleve mi bolso. Sakura me agradeció y se sonrojó levemente, yo solo le sonreí.

"Sasuke" dijo Mikot "el cuarto de Sakura es el que esta al lado del tuyo y al frente del de Hiinata" ¿Eso fue a propósito?, poner a mi propio demonio personal lo más cerca mío. Gracias Mikoto. De seguro la pequeña ejendro de satanas tenía algo que ver.

"Vale, vamos Sakura te guío" ella asintió y me siguió.

Subimos las escaleras en silencio. Al llegar a su puerta ella se quedo quieta. Y yo también.

"Creo que deberíamos hablar." Ella suspiró y respondió:

"Si", me abrió la puerta y yo como el caballero que soy, la deje entrar primero. Dejé su maleta al lado de la puerta del gran _walk-in_ closet y Sakura hizo lo mismo con la otra y su bolso.

"Sakura ese beso, que tu me diste…" ella se sentó en la cama y me miraba con sus dos grandes ojos esmeraldas, sus mejillas tenían un suave color carmín al igual que sus labios. Como deseaba besarlos, pero me contuve, porque no debía. Ahora sería imposible que algo pasara entre los dos. Sakura seguía quieta. No decía nada "es mejor que olvidemos esa noche" eso no sería difícil porque quizás para ella no fue nada. Pero para mi mucho. Ella era la primera mujer con la cual me sentía tan conectado. Pero era una niña. Una adolescente de dieciséis que sería mi hermana.

"Ya" dijo con su dulce voz. "está olvidado", yo asentí y me fui. Al llegar a la puerta me di vuelta y le dije:

"Y, por cierto; ahora que seremos hermanos, cualquier cosa que necesites, házmelo saber" dicho eso me fui y me encerré en mi pieza.


End file.
